iHave You
by seddielove101
Summary: A huge story I am writing on Sam and Freddie, the couple from iCarly. /Sam get's pregnant and it's shows everything they go through. i suck at summaries but here ya go! freddie's POV
1. Chapter 1: My Life

This story is entirely in the eyes and point of view as Freddie's. I know, with Sam being pregnant she should be the one to experience everything and all the pain. But I want a new kind of story with a little twist. I suck at summaries but hopefully not at the main story. Enjoy and review please!:)

~Chapter One: Freddie Benson's Life~

I have a great life. For one, I have amazing friends: Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. The two girls are extremely different in ways you couldn't imagine but they're the best friends a guy could ask for. Also, I am their technical producer for one of the top-rated web shows of the year: iCarly.

We started out as kids just having fun, and now we've gone to the iWeb Awards (and won I should add!), Webicon... all kinds of places. It has been amazing.

Carly's brother Spencer is a pretty great guy too, since I've never known my real father, Spencer is pretty much the guy I talk to for all the "man-to-man" talk if you know what I mean.

Even though Spencer is silly, spastic, clumsy, and crazy—He gives great advice. On top of having amazing friends and producing one of the most top rated web shows…I have great health, a wonderful place to live, I'm still a virgin (thank God I am, these days so many teenagers are hooked up on losing it all, I'm so glad I have it together) I'm a straight A student in pretty much all my classes… but I feel like I'm missing something. Even though I have all these great and wonderful things I should be completely satisfied. I don't know why I feel like everything is falling into place except for one thing is missing, one tiny hole in my heart that isn't filled.

Since 6th grade I thought I wanted Carly. That was my ultimate goal in life: Carly, Carly, and Carly.

But when we dated not too long ago because I saved her from a Taco Truck, it wasn't like I thought it would be. Sure the kissing was unbelievable but it wasn't magical, it wasn't phenomenal, it was just kissing. Even though I'm going to kill myself for saying this: When I shared my first kiss with Sam: it _was_ magical. It was firework flying, bells ringing, and kicking up your leg magical.

But Sam would never go out with me. She'd rather drive nails into her eyes than go out with someone like me. Not that I'd ever consider going out with Sam… I think.

It was another day in the month of September. Nothing different happened.

I woke up, I went to school, I went home, and now I'm about to go across the hall and start rehearsal for iCarly with Carly and Sam. I was charging my video camera, and checking all my devices, making sure everything was charged, cleaned, and perfect for tonight. That's when my mom knocked at my bedroom door. "Hey sweetie" she greeted me. I turned around to look at her "Hi mom"

"Um, Sam's here" she said, dragging out her words. Sam? Sam Puckett? Why on earth would she be at my home? Subjectively?

"Sam? Are you sure it's not Carly, mom?" I asked. "No, it's the blond girl who causes you physical and emotion pain, who isn't raised up right like a lady should be, who I worry and stress my—"

"Okay mom, I get it. Just bring her in" I said, interrupting her dramatic speech. Mom scoffed and left. I shrugged, rolling my eyes. Think Freddie think… what should you do when she enters? Grab a bat for protection again? Why is she even here in the first place? Did she leave something here and has come to pick it up? Yeah… yeah… that's probably it. That's probably—

"Hey Fredward" I heard a very recognizable, familiar voice. That voice interrupted my train of frightened thoughts. That voice was the voice I knew of as: Sam Puckett; and she is standing in my bedroom. I turned around and saw her slowly enter. She had a casual, simple look on her face. There was nothing scary about her.

She didn't look like she had an apple she was going to throw in my face, or pudding she was going to thump into my eyes. She just walked in casually. She walked in like she usually comes here; although, she usually _doesn't_ come here.

"What are you doing here Sam?" I asked her suddenly, getting the dreaded question out of my head.

"Can I not come to chat?" she asked. From the moment she asked that question, I knew she was joking.

"Yeah, sure, if you were _normal _butyou're Sam, not normal" I joked with a quick grin.

Sam just rolled her eyes. It didn't offend her, she knew she was abnormal and she liked that she was that way for some reason.

"Look, I came to talk to you" she said. I looked at her face, I looked at her eyes. Her eyes were full of deep concern and fear; there were no lies, no tricks, and no games.

Genuine Sam was here to talk. Of course I was caught off guard, but Sam is still my friend and I always will help out my friends.

"Sure sit" I said, pointing to my bed. She nodded quickly and slowly sat down on my bed.

I pulled a chair from my computer desk and sat across from her.

"This is coming from a guy so that's why I wanted to talk to you about it, I got it today in my locker and I—I'm—" Sam looked at her feet and avoided all eye contact from me. I looked closely at her face I could hardly see and I saw a tear roll down her check and soak my floor.

Sam's the tough girl. The toughest of the tough if I didn't know better. So I figured she never wanted anyone to see her cry. Especially me, who is the nerd… as she so calls me.

I didn't even know what her problem was yet, all I knew was she found something today in her locker but I knew she was highly upset if she was crying to my face. I did know she needed a friend and I was here for her. I sat beside her on my bed and rubbed her back, more tears started to stream down and her back was shifting in jerky movements as she sobbed. I felt sorry for Sam; I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tried to calm her down

"Sam I'm here for you. Just tell me please, what's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Just read this" she said choking back tears. She pulled out a waded piece of small paper out of her pants pocket and placed it in my hand. She had a note that she wanted me to read? My eyebrow perked up as I opened the paper and read:

Sam,

I know where you live. I know what you do and I'm going to get some of you. You turn me on and I will get in you one way or another. Prepare to be done: well-done.

I couldn't believe what I just read. This is what happens to people in horror novels and touching movies! Not to my friends! Especially to the tough girl Sam Puckett! This 38 worded note made her cry and scared to death. My heart hardened while I waded up the piece of paper and threw it on the floor. What kind of perverted psycho would do this to an innocent girl who he doesn't even know? Sam heard the paper thrown on the floor, so she probably figured I was finished reading the note.

"What is he going to do to me?" Sam pleaded with tears in her eyes. She looked up at me for an answer, she came here and wanted me to read this sickening note and she wanted an answer from me with tears streaming down her face as it moistened my bed and floor.

I saw Sam Puckett crying for the first time. I didn't know exactly how to tell her.

"Sam, he wants to do bad things" I said, shaking my head in disgrace.

"What? Just tell me!" She shrieked. Sam knows a lot of bad things, she's been arrested, and she has a family line of criminals. Sam Puckett knows bad things, she didn't want to hear the words "bad things" she wanted the truth. So I told her, as hard as it was for me to tell her, I told her.

"He wants to rape you"


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit From Sam

© I DO NOT own iCarly, the characters, or anything related to the show. All ownership goes to their rightful owners.

Seddier4ever: Thanks! Here you go! I think you might like this chapter J

Trampess: Wow, didn't think I was that good of a writer but here's the next chapter! J Hope you like

Angelsinstead: Thank you! But not to worry, Freddie is to the rescue! This chapter reveals all J

Chapter 2: A Visit from Sam

I couldn't believe I heard those words come out of my mouth; it was an awful ringing in my ears.

What's a person to do when he tells one of his friends that she's going to be raped? I wanted to do something but my mind was both clueless and petrified. Now, I was afraid to see her reaction.

But when I finally got the courage to look at her face, I saw that her eyes grew large, her eyes were so "wide-opened" that I thought her eyeballs might pop out. In addition to that, tears started to swell up in her eyes. I knew she was going to start crying any time; her eyes had a shiny texture to it, when someone's eyes get's that shiny and watery, you just know they're going to start crying. She was speechless and terrified, and she had every right to be. But I wanted her to at least say something, she was so wordless it scared me; Sam always has more than enough to say.

"Sam? Sam…" I touched her shoulder. She didn't even move an inch. "Sam, you have every right to be scared for your-"

At the moment I said the word "scared" Sam broke out of her frozen, scared face and became herself again; she blinked her eyes trying to clear away the tears and she glanced everywhere around the room but at me.

"Scared? I'm not scared! I'm a _Puckett_! I'm _Sam_ Puckett! I'm _never_ scared!" her emotions built up from a frightened, worried girl to a bully yelling in my face.

The Sam I knew was the bully yelling in my face. I didn't know the frightened, worried girl side of Sam and I think she didn't want me to. She sprang up from my bed, grabbed the note from my hand, and stormed out of my bedroom.

I was scared _for_ her, I really was. Of course I didn't want anything like this to happen to Sam!

I had this sudden urge to protect her and try to think of possible assumptions where this couldn't happen to her. I eventually tried to think that this really wouldn't happen; this man/boy really wouldn't rape Sam, even though when girls get these threats they usually do get raped… But Sam's tough. Sam's smart. This can't happen to her. I know it. I just know it.

. . . . .

An hour later I was in the iCarly studio setting up my main camera and turning everything on. I was almost ready to start to show. I was up there by myself, until Carly walked in, sipping on a bottle of water.

"Ugh, Sam's late again" she rolled her eyes. I shut my mouth. Even though I usually agree with Carly… this time I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam; she had every right to be late, she had every right to not do the show tonight. Carly had no idea what was going on in Sam's life.

"I'm sure she's coming" I blankly stated.

Carly looked at me uneasily, she could tell something was different with me. I usually do agree with Carly. But she eventually shook it off and stopped looking at me. Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps and guessed it was Sam. It would be hard to look at her now from everything that just happened an hour ago, but I have to pull it together for the show. Let's do this for the fans Freddie….

Sure enough, Sam entered and walked over to Carly. "You're late. Again" Carly said to Sam.

"Sorry" Sam replied. That didn't sound like Sam at all. She was probably too upset to tell Carly off or think of a remark though. I checked the digital time on the tool bar on my Pear laptop. It was about time to start.

"About time to start guys"

Sam and Carly got into place like we rehearsed. I have a feeling tonight will be very awkward and not the same fun feeling like usual. I tossed the remote to Sam; it hardly hit her in her side and fell to the floor. She had a late reflex and snatched it in her hands. Yeah, she's definitely not going to be herself.

"In 5…4…3…2—" I pointed at the girls.

"Hello fans of web comedians I'm your web host Carly!" Carly jumped into view and beamed wide, like usual.

"And I'm Sam her co-host and this is…"

"iCarly!" they both pronounced. I could tell Sam was trying her best to be goofy and fun but getting news about getting raped isn't the best news to get before doing a fun, energetic web show. She forced herself to laugh, to do funny accents, to do the bits... pretty much everything in the show tonight. It just wasn't the same. Carly was energetic and funny but it was a negative chemistry. It just wasn't the same with Sam being miserable.

When the show was over, Spencer announced we had pizza so I and Sam ran down stairs. I thought Carly was right behind me but she headed to the computer, I guessed she was going to check stuff on iCarly's website. Spencer gave me and Sam each a slice of pizza and we sat at the table.

I was sitting across from Sam, I watched as she barely nibbled her food. During the whole dinner she rested her chin on her elbow and didn't say much to anybody. She was basically there for the fans and because she didn't want anyone to think suspicious of her. If she left right after iCarly, Carly and Spencer would start to think something was wrong probably.

"Sam, is everything okay?" Spencer asked. It was about time he noticed something was wrong.

"Uh, yeah… I'm fine. I'm just really tired" she shrugged. I knew that was the worst lie and so did her, but it usually worked on just about anybody. Carly eventually came down and touched Sam's shoulder, she whispered something in her ear and they left the room. She probably wanted to talk to her about something, girls usually do that. I watched them leave and wondered what she wanted to talk to her about…maybe something on the computer? Was it something on iCarly's website? Could it be comments from the web cast tonight?

Uh-oh, I got up from the table and went on Carly's computer. I quickly logged onto the website and checked the comments. Then I saw them:

_Hey, what's wrong with Sam tonight?_

_Something about the show isn't as fun as it used to be._

_Why isn't Sam so funny like usual?_

_Is Sam upset about something Carly or Freddie?_

_Sam seems depressed suddenly._

Oh…no… I hate when the fans do this. I sighed and shook my head. "Hey Freddo, what's wrong?" I heard Spencer from behind the counter. "Um, nothing, I just clicked on the wrong thing" I lied.

"Oh well no use crying over spilled milk buddy" said Spencer. Yeah…I wished it was that easy.

. . . . .

I eventually went home that night. I finished up some homework and went to bed around 10:30. I restlessly tossed in my bed all night it seemed; worried about Sam and that note, I couldn't help but get that picture in my head of Sam screaming and scared for her life. What if he came tonight? She was so depressed tonight and I was the only one who knew about it, I couldn't help but feel responsible over this….But sooner or later I feel asleep.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _I jumped in my sleep. My eyes opened and I stared at my alarm clock.

2:58. who in this world would be at my doorstep at 2:58 in the morning? They better have a good excuse. I waited in my bed while the "knocks" kept getting louder and not stopping. Maybe mom would answer the door. Oh yeah… mom wouldn't wake up if a thunderstorm strikes right beside her window.

I groggily stumble out of my bed. I wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers so I pulled a shirt on and some sweatpants. _Knock! Knock! Knock! _The sounds get louder as I come closer to the door. I looked out of my peep hole. Sam? What would Sam be doing here? Again.

I thought of the worst scenario: She was raped. I sucked in an uneasy breath and opened the door. There Sam stood, tears pouring down her face and a huge, gushing, cut was running from her forehead to her ear. The blood from the cut was running down to her pants and her hair was full of blood. I gasped as she continued to cry. "Oh Sam…" I couldn't believe my eyes. It actually happened. "It hurts Freddie" that's all she said. It felt like the devil himself plunged a knife into my heart.

"Sam, come inside" I said, trying to hold back my tears. In this situation, there didn't need to be two people crying; someone needed to be strong. I had to be strong. She nodded and stepped inside. I close and lock the door behind her, she's staring down at her feet crying silently. I shake my head in disgrace. I hope she isn't bleeding from her genitals too. That is something I cannot help her with. I guided her to my kitchen bar and helped her sit on it. "Sam, what happened?" I asked her; although I already knew the answer.

"I was sleeping. I wasn't doing anything wrong and he broke into my window, tied me down and gagged me, then he—he—" she couldn't finish her sentence she just cried uncontrollably and avoided to look at me. I think I could figure out what happened next.

"What else did he do?"

"It hurts so bad…," she sobbed. I pulled her into a close hug; maybe she could give me some details after she was calm. ", then he tried to kill me. He had a knife and did this," she pointed at the cut across her face ", but I escaped. You're the only one who knew about this so I thought I could come to you. I'm sorry I woke you up and brought you into this…" she continued to sob.

"Sam if you think I'm that selfish you obviously don't know me well enough. You stay here tonight and I'll fix you up. Wait here, I'll get my mom's first aid kit"

She nodded and continued to cry. I ran into the laundry room and grabbed mom's first aid "luggage" I should call it then I treated her wound and bandaged her up. Next, I stuck her head under the kitchen sink so I could wash the blood out of her hair. Her clothes were stained with blood so I gave her some extra clothes of mine she could probably wear.

While she changed and dried her hair, I blew up an air mattress in my bedroom, so she could have a nice place to sleep tonight.

The whole time I helped her from bandaging her head to fixing a comfortable place to sleep, I wanted to find him. I wanted to find this monster and have him put on death role. He needs to be castrated and burnt to a crisp. He deserves the worst punishment offered in the United States. When Sam stood in the doorway hurt, bleeding, and crying… I swear I never saw anything more painful to look at. I never saw Sam so fragile and hurt like that and I never wanted to see it again. Friends don't let friends down, and I'm never leaving her from now on.

She entered my bedroom with clean clothes, clean hair, and a bandaged up head.

I was sitting in my bed waiting for her so we could both get a good sleep. She forced a small grin. "You don't need to do this" she says.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know why you want to help me, I'm not the nicest person in the world you know" I had to agree with that sometimes but I just don't get why she thinks it's such a hassle for me to help her. I guess she thinks I hate her.

I motion for her to sit on my bed and she does.

"Sam, I really do care about you. You may not think I do but I really do. I know this is hard to say and it might be hard for you to hear but I consider you as my best friend. I don't know if you think that way about me but I really do think of _you_ that way. I don't want to see you hurt Sam, I want to do everything I can to help you and I'm going to"

She stared at me confused. She probably wasn't expecting that. I didn't say anymore as I waited for a reply, and she didn't speak when I finished. Just when I thought the awkward silence couldn't get any worse she gave me a small grin. "I consider you my best friend too, Freddie" she said.

I smile and give her a hug. This probably didn't take away the horrible pain but it might have helped. After I gave her a hug, I took a look at her face. Even though she was in pain, and had horrible scars; I thought she looked cute in my pajamas. Her hair looked beautiful even though it wasn't fixed, then I stared at her eyes: They were like perfect, sapphires; sparkling blue.

I wished she had a smile right now, her smile is simply beautiful.

What am I saying? I don't like Sam! Where is all this coming from? Well do I? No way! Remember the pain she caused you? The horrible, hurting, pain she caused and all the stupid nicknames she thinks for me... Well that is in the past… we have became very close friends. She has started to lay off on all the horrible things and be nice to me too… I looked at her, she smiled. Does she like me too?

She _is_ very beautiful, and she cares for me too I think. Maybe I'm just tired… Or maybe I might have been beating around the bush with something. But I'm not going to get wrapped up into anything with her. She just got raped and is sore and hurting.

Well, maybe just a little… just to taste her lips again. To feel her lips brush against mine… I want a kiss. I need this kiss. My face is inches away from hers…


	3. Ch 3: On the Edge ofpart 2

Okay everyone! Here's the last part of the worst chapter in this story! Be prepared! I didn't take as long as I thought it would… but oh well… PLEASE REVIEW! If you like this story enough to Subscribe, I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts on it, it really brightens my day when I see positive comments… and if you don't like it: Tell me! But anyway, enough talk. Here it is! Enjoy! ROCK ON SEDDIE!

~Chapter Three: On the Edge of a Cliff Named Death part 2

Sam was away from me in a room somewhere in this ER and me and mom was in the waiting room. I was so scared and worried for Sam. I had no idea why this happened, one moment she's fine doing what she loves best and the next she's unconscious? What did I do? Is she going to be okay? What if she's not? What if she never comes back? It's my entire fault! I chickened out from kissing her! I should have just kissed her and this would have never happened! What if I never get another chance? What if that was my one chance and I blew it? What if— "Freddie?"

"What!" I reacted horribly as my mother interrupted my anxiety.

"Excuse me, young man?"

"What mother?" I asked her in the politest way I could for a nervous, petrified, about-to-throw-up state of dilemma I was in. "Weren't you going to call Sam's parents and Carly and Spencer?" Oh god, that's right! I better call them!

"Uh…yeah…" I replied, reaching for my phone in my right hand pocket. I first called Carly and Spencer, they were more important to Sam than her mother was anyway, I figured. I speed dialed The Shay's home number and Carly picked up. "Hey Freddie" she answered. "Hi Carly, is Spencer around?" I asked. I wanted to make sure he wasn't doing something like drinking milk while showering, or jogging at night with his head-light cap.

"Yeah, he's sculpting right now. Is something wrong?"

"Uh, yeah! I, mom, and Sam are at the hospital!"

"What? Why? What did Sam do to your mom?"

"Nothing, Carly! Sam's the one who's in the hospital!"

She gasped. "Freddie, what happened?"

"I don't have time to explain right now, just you and Spencer get here as fast as you can and I'll try to explain everything, okay?"

"Okay! Yeah! We'll be right over there!"

"Okay thanks Carly, good—"

Before I could finish Carly hung up the phone, I figured she was scared to death for Sam. So was I. Then I called Sam's home number. "Hello?" a male's voice answer, Pam probably had a boyfriend over. "Hello, I need to talk to Pam Puckett please"

"Who is this?"

"Sorry, I'm a friend of Pam's daughter"

"Pam has a daughter?"

"Yeah, Sam Puckett. She has two actually, I think" I was still a little confused about the whole Melanie thing.

"Pam never told me she had a daughter. She's never been married, I think you have the wrong Pam, sorry" I rolled my eyes, if Pam's doesn't care enough for Sam to tell the truth I have no right to talk to her "messenger" I just hung up without saying anything else. I sighed; now what are we going to do? There's no way Sam can afford this. She's 16! Has no job…"Freddie, don't worry about it. I'll use my insurance" mom spoke up. I was surprised for her to say such a thing, I thought it was in my head at first since I was going crazy, but I looked at mom and she had a earnest look on her face. "Huh?"

"I'll pay, Fredward" Gah, what does she have to say my birth name aloud in public?

"Okay" I sighed. I sat down beside mom and buried my head in my hands. It felt like my stomach was turning over and over and never stopping, like I was falling into a black hole that went on for eternity, what if Sam was out of my life forever? Gone. Just like that. With me never knowing what caused it? Other than she slept in _my _room that night. How am I going to live with myself? "Freddie…Benson?" I heard a familiar voice. The nurse entered the waiting room, the one who said she would inform us one everything earlier.

"I'm Freddie Benson" I stood up; I took in a shaky, trembling breath and slowly let it out. I looked at her face; I couldn't tell if it was bad or good. I was ready to hear it, although I kind of didn't know if I wanted to or not…

"Sam is still unconscious. Her heart pace is slowing down so much, we're not entirely certain what to do now. She's lost 6 pints of blood" I gasped… 6 pints? If someone loses 4 pints they could die… Oh my God… it's my entire fault! Tears started to swell in my eyes, the room and the nurses' face started to get blurry, I couldn't hardly see my eyes we're so full of tears.

"I'll let you know if anything else comes up" she politely concurred to me. I tried to stop the tears, I didn't want to look like a big baby crying in public like this… but how could this happen to me? Why me and why Sam? Well, I know why. For one, I let that guy rape her even though I knew it would happen, and on the other hand, I never kissed her.

I would never be able to close my eyes and get swept away tasting her kiss; her sweet, lingering kiss. The next time I see Sam, she'll be lifeless, her soul will be taken away from this Earth and I'll never know what it's like to see her come up to me in school with a smile on her face, playing little practical jokes and torturing me… which I always took out of proportion.

I'll never know what it's like to wrap my arms around her petite but yet, perfect body when I hug her, I'll never see those dazzling blue eyes again. They'll be shut out from my sight, when I see her next at her funeral.

"Freddie," I heard mom's voice as I felt something touch my arm, probably her hand. I walked away from her and sat down; I buried my head away from people's sight where no one could see me crying silently.

", I'm so sorry, maybe something will happen—maybe—"

"Oh what do you care? You'd rather see Sam burned alive! And I know I'm not speaking in a respectful tone but I don't care! You've never been nice to Sam! You've never shown her any love and now she's dying and you don't even care!" I started to walk away from the waiting room and find somewhere to be alone.

"Freddie…" she started to follow me.

"Leave me alone! I can't look at you anymore!" I avoided seeing her hateful face as I walked away and into a strange hallway. I found a medal bench as I took a seat and just cried, tears came out endlessly and snot was dripping down my nose. I was constantly drying my face off with my now moist shirt. I tried to contain my cries to come out silently but the pain was just too insufferable.

"Freddie!" I heard Carly's voice. She came in where I was. I wonder how she found me. "Carly?" I asked. "How did she find me?"

"Your mom told me you came over here. Spencer's taking with her," she saw my tear stained shirt and my reddened eyes.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked.

"Sam's lost 6 pints of blood and they don't know what to do" I sobbed.

"Oh my God" tears started to come into Carly's eyes too.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"I don't know… they don't know what to do and her heart has slowed way down…" I shook my head, still crying. Carly sat beside me and hugged me, I hugged her too as we both said nothing, we just cried for Sam. Sam was the best friend ever, and now she's dying of unknown causes. The worst way for Sam to die.

"Mr. Benson! There you are!" I heard the nurse's voice again; I looked up and saw her come over to me and Carly.

"Sam's heart has stopped beating at least 3 times, we've tried shocking her back but no real progress has shown. We've gave her a blood transfusion and the catheter is still in her arm though. Tell us when to take it out." It's hopeless. It's officially hopeless. Sam's gone.

"Can we see her?" Carly cried.

"Yes of course, she's on the last room on the right" the nurse pointed in the hallway we were in. Wow, we were in the hallway there were working on Sam the whole time? She left us alone so we could see Sam in quiet. Here it is. The last time I'll see Sam without having on a dress she hates crowded around a room of people who she hates. Except me, Spencer, and Carly of course. I and Carly walked into the room, it was empty. The room was dark and cold. There she was. My heart jumped to throat, I almost threw up seeing Sam like that. She was all alone now, except for her best friends who would die for her. She had another bandage wrapped around her head and she did have a catheter in her arm, she was wearing hospital clothes and she was lying completely still. It was unlike to see her so still, she was like a mannequin, her face and skin was slowly turning lighter.

She was motionless and limp. We both took a seat near the table.

Even though I knew it would kill me, I reached out and I touched her hand and just when I thought I couldn't cry anymore—I did. I took her fragile hand and grasped it in mine. It reminded me of all the times me and Sam has held Sam when she was alive and energetic, spontaneous and creative, and a fun, amazing friend. It wasn't that many times we've held hands. I wish there were more, why did I have to screw this relationship up?

"Sam, I'm so sorry" I sobbed. What else could I say? When Sam came to me last night, maybe I should have sent her to Carly; she would have taken better care of her than me. I'm such an idiot; I shouldn't have let her leave that night in the first place.

"Freddie, it's not your fault" Carly cried.

"Yes it is! She came to me before iCarly the other night and showed me a note. It was a threatening note that she was going to be raped and do you know what I did?"

Carly shrugged.

"I let her go, I sent her home! The rapist knew where she lived and he raped her!"

She gasped. "Yeah I know and he tried to kill her! And there she was at my doorstep so hurt and in pain and it was my fault! I couldn't see that she came to me because she wanted a friend and protection and I just let her leave!"

"What did you do?" Carly asked.

"I wrapped a bandage around her head and made a bed for her in the floor with an air mattress. She woke up this morning so… Samish again and then while she was eating breakfast with me and mom… she fell into her plate and this happened—while she was trying to talk to me…just like she tried to talk to me about being raped" I cried, as I told more of the story more tears poured onto my face and fell on my shirt and in my lap.

I didn't care if Carly was sitting beside me, I leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead. "I'm so sorry. This should be me" I buried my head in Sam's shoulder and took in as much as her as I possibly could. It really was the end of Samantha Puckett, my friend who I always was in love with but never realized. "Freddie?"

"Yeah, Carly?"

"Uh…Freddie….that isn't me" Carly replied.

"Then who is—AHH!" I screamed! Sam was alive! Her eyes were open and looking into mine! "Sam!" I screamed again. Her eyes were opened and she was backing away. She was scared too; I'm surprised she didn't have a heart attack. The desire came again, and I didn't let fear overpower me. I took Sam's face in my hands and brushed my lips against hers, not having a care in the world.


	4. Ch 3: On the Edge of part 1

This chapter is kind of long and I haven't updated in a while so I'll just post the first half of the story. Please read and review! I love reviews!

~Chapter Three: On the Edge of a Cliff Called Death

It was a matter of time now before my lips would be pressed against hers, and a sweet relief would come to me. She stared politely back at me seeing that I had this strong desire to kiss her.

I just couldn't help myself the desire was so physically powerful, but I got scared.

What if she pushes me away? Or worse, what is she doesn't like it? Or what if flashbacks come from the guy who raped her and she gets scared? There are so many things that could go wrong and anyways, after all that I and Sam have been through, there's no way I could kiss her. Again.

So as much as I hated to do this: I just gave her a grin and said "Good night Sam"

She was confused. Was she expecting a kiss? Oh great, I just messed that up.

"Uh yeah, Good…Good-night Freddie" she replied. .I watched her snuggle into my air mattress safe and sound before I even thought about sleep for myself.

. . . .

I woke up the next morning actually feeling _tired_. I guess I was tired from not being able to sleep the first few hours last night, and then when Sam arrived at almost 3 in the morning and I saw her violated and beaten, I was so upset. I wonder if Sam's awake yet and already invading my bathroom. I leaned over my mattress so I could see her. She was sleeping peacefully.

I was relieved to see her safe and in-sight so I could be sure nothing bad would ever happen to her again.

The bandage was still on her head tight and she was cuddling up to the pillow I gave her. I smiled at the sight of the good ole' Sam I knew: the happy, amusing Sam.

Oh no… There's something I completely forgot about: my mother. There's no way she would let Sam stay here because of how much she hates her.

How would I tell her? I knew I needed to tell her but how? I heard pans and pots banging and moving around in the kitchen. Well I needed to tell her quick rather than she come in and sees for herself. Like when I and Carly kissed…

So, out of my own will, I got out of my bed and went into the kitchen. There she was. She was over the oven cooking something, something probably extremely healthy and disgusting. I took a deep breath in, it was time to tell her news she would tremendously hate.

"Hey mom. So uh, what you doing?" I asked her. Stupid question, but good way to start a conversation I guess.

"I'm making some blueberry pancakes" Wow, something good for once. I leaned against our kitchen counter watching her flip a pancake over a few times, and then I realized it was a matter of time before Sam would wake up and I needed to tell her now; to stop procrastinating.

"Listen mom, I need to tell you something" I started out; my stomach felt like an acid bomb I was so nervous.

"Okay. What is it Fredward?" I hate when she calls me that, I would never name my child something as embarrassing as "Fredward"

"Um, you know Sam right mom?" Of course she knew Sam stupid… why would you ask that? "Sam? Of course I do! The girl who causes you physical and emotional pain… the girl who isn't brought up like a lady—"

"Yeah ok good. Well, she uh… she was raped last night" I said. Mom gasped, even thought she loathes Sam to her very core— She hates to hear a horrible thing like that happening to someone she knows.

"What? How do you know this?" she asked me.

"I've known _someone_ was going to do this to her. Although I didn't know who... But I'm the only one who knew and Sam came here last night bleeding and in pain…" I looked at mom's face; she stared at me like 'go on'

", so I set her up an air mattress in my room and let her sleep there" I held my breath. It was time for my death grave to be made.

"She slept with you last night?" and here it is.

"Not _with_ me mom But…in the…in the room with me…" I stuttered. Her eyes grew wide with anger and her lips stiffened into a scowl. Oh no… There's no way around this. With nothing left to say or do, I just stood there looking at her and of course giving her the biggest reason to murder me.

"She could have tried to hurt you in your sleep Freddie! You know how many times she's threatened you she would! You just don't think Freddie!"

"Mom she's just been sexually abused and the guy almost killed her! Do you really think she'd try to pull something like that? Why can't you have a little sympathy for her?" I couldn't believe she would not show Sam any love or kindness. Sam has just been raped and mom's acting totally immature.

"I have plenty sympathy Freddie. But not for a crook like her! She has no manners! No respect and she has no love in a bone of her body!" That took my anger on mom to another level.

Sam sure does have love! When I was upset because I never kissed anyone, she came and _actually apologized, offered_ me her meatball (_that's big for Sam_), and we kissed! Don't tell me she has no love in a bone of her body.

"Yes she does! What did you want me to do? Throw her outside in the cold and let the guy come back and do the same thing? She's safe here."

Mom's scowl was so stiff it was like someone glued her lips together. Mom always wants to help people…but Sam I guess she doesn't consider Sam a person. Even if Sam is like a monster and a criminal… she's still an innocent person who is in pain and has a need for help, and she's my best friend. I can't leave her.

"Fine Freddie, I'll let her stay _again _tonight—for you— but she doesn't live here. She needs to go home tomorrow night!" I said nothing. This rapist knows where Sam lives. If she leaves here and goes back home, he's bound to come find her again and do the exact same thing. I don't know what I'm going to do to help protect Sam but I can't send her back home and according to mom she can't stay here. Carly and Spencer has no room in their apartment but we can always ask I guess.

My bedroom door opened, interrupting my train of thoughts. I saw Sam slowly enter the living room; she was walking very slow and uneasy, one foot at a time. She looked guilty of something…or shy? Why does Sam look shy?

"Is everything okay?" I asked her when I walked over to where she was

"I don't feel good" she replied.

"Why?"

"I just... I kind of feel dizzy" I had a puzzled look on my face. I have no idea why she would feel dizzy…but then again Sam eats every 2 hours usually so maybe that's why.

"Listen Sam, mom's making breakfast, you might just be hungry." She nodded unsteadily.

"Sam what's wrong with you? You love food and always talk my ears off, why are you acting so shy?" Instead of replying she looked over my shoulder and peered into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing your psycho mom doesn't want me here does she?" Sam asked. Now she sounds like Sam. "Well…not really but you shouldn't care. I'm going to help you Sam, no matter what she thinks"

"Freddie, I can take care of myself. I should go" she started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me.

"No Sam, I'm not letting you get hurt anymore. You need to eat and breakfast's almost done"

"Freddie, I'm fine. Why can't we go eat at Carly's? Why do we have to eat here?" Sam asked. "Well for one, I kind of want to eat here, and two… neither of us has showered yet and don't you think they'll wonder why you got a bandage on your head and wearing my clothes?" Sam's lips moved into a weird angle, she was getting what I was saying. "Yeah…I guess…" she said half-heartedly. "Freddie! Breakfast is ready!" Mom called from the kitchen; not mentioning Sam's name of course. She should be ashamed of herself, treating Sam like a heartless tramp.

Me and Sam took a seat across from each other at the kitchen table, Sam ate her pancakes like there was no tomorrow as I took small bites.

"Sam, why don't you have manners? You're a guest in my home and you should eat like a lady"

I looked at mom with a deadly stare; if she says one hurtful word to Sam I'm going to eliminate her mallet. "Sorry, Mrs. Benson I'm just hungry. Hey Freddie could you pass me the—could you—uh—uh—" Sam's body started to move as if she was swaying back and forth. She looked intoxicated and totally out of it. "Sam, are you okay?" I asked her. Her eyes floated around as if she was going unconscious. I was getting very scared, what's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong? Did mom put something in her pancakes to hill her? I looked at mom; she was very confused and frightened too. Then Sam's head fell in her plate of pancakes as she settled into nothingness.

….

We were almost at the hospital. It was two blocks away. Mom was driving as fast as she could and not over the speed limit, of course. I was in the back seat with Sam's head on my shoulder. I should call Carly and Spencer, they need to know about their friend too but we were almost to the hospital and I didn't want to be on the phone while the doctors took Sam away. I ran into the ER while mom stayed out in the car with Sam, I ran because I hoped mom didn't do anything horrible to Sam. "I need help!" I tried to get someone's attention. A lady with short blond hair wearing a white coat came to me. "What's wrong? I'm Dr. Cantrell, do you have a sick or hurt person nearby?" she asked me. "Yeah, my friend Sam is in my mom's car. She unconscious!" I explained. Dr. Cantrell nodded and paged some nurses and assistants while she followed me. I led Dr. Cantrell to the backseat of the car and she examined Sam. "Her heart's pace is slowing down. Why is there a bandage on her head?"

"Uh, it's a big cut. I bandaged her last night and she slept fine"

"What happened last night?" I saw several nurses and assistants come to us with a rolling bed. "She almost got murdered. I don't know who it was, but some guy cut the side of her head"

"Do you happen to know what he cut her with?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"She sounds like she lost a lot of blood. We need to take a blood sample and—"

"You're taking _more_ blood?" why would they take more blood if she's lost so much. "We need to know her blood type. You and your mother wait in the waiting room and we'll inform you on everything we do. Does she have insurance?" I shrugged. "Where are her parents?"

"She might be at home" I shrugged, although I doubt Pam has insurance too. Two male assistants lifted Sam onto the rolling bed. Then I watched Dr. Cantrell leave with all the people in white coats while one stayed with me. Another woman, but a nurse I guessed instead of a doctor. "Go ahead and call her parents and anyone else, I'll let you know on everything that happens to your friend"

"Thanks" I sighed.


	5. Chapter 4: No More Waiting

**© I TOTALLY DO NOT OWN iCarly! ALL PROPERTY GOES TO NICKELODEON, DAN SCHENEIDER AND/OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

_A/N: Wow. This is kind of a short chapter. I think all you Seddie warriors will highly enjoy this chapter! Please Review! I love reviews! (:_

~~Chapter Four: No More Waiting~~

Wow. Her lips tasted so mouth-watering against mine. I can't believe I was kissing Sam Puckett, we swore we'd never do it again, and I was doing it in-front of Carly, too. I needed to stop kissing her, although it's so good… but knowing Sam, she'll probably break my leg now kissing her like this. I stopped the kiss and I looked at Sam's eyes. There was no scare in her eyes, there was no shock in her eyes, and there was no hate in her eyes, but her mouth was wide open. I turned and looked at Carly, she was too speechless. "Sam…I'm sorry. I had to kiss you, I regret not kissing you the other night, I…I needed to taste your kiss again… and I—"

"Freddie?" I was surprised she spoke.

"Yeah, Sam?" I replied immediately.

"Shut up" she grabbed my shoulders pushing my lips against hers—we were kissing again, for the third time. Mmmm...This was so good, kissing Sam twice in one day! Her lips wrapped around mine as they moved in rhythm, my lips also moved along with hers in perfect simultaneous rhythm. She kissed me hungrily, like she's wanted this for a long time. But I don't understand, why Sam of all people—had a desire to kiss _me_? A "super dork" as she so calls me. I'm enjoying it, but I do not understand it. She was kissing me so fast, it was hard to even think. I finally was released from her lips and I shouted "What was that for?"

"Listen Freddie, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that. I thought you hated me so I just figured my desire to kiss you again would just die out… but when you just kissed me ... I just had to!" I tried to gather all this. Sam wanted to kiss me. _Sam _wanted to kiss _me_. Wow, that's a first. "Fredduccini, say something" I heard Sam.

"Huh?" was all I could say. "It's true, Freddie. She talks about you all the time when we sleepover" Carly spoke up.

"Huh?" I turned around and asked Carly.

"So, did you not like it?" asked Sam.

"What? Of course I liked it! I just didn't expect that coming from you… I just, wow Sam" My words didn't exactly come out right, I wasn't expecting to kiss Sam when she miraculously awakened from her unconsciousness, and I definitely wasn't expecting for her to kiss me like a sexual animal—Although I did highly enjoy it. Carly noticed the extreme awkwardness so she spoke up.

"Look you two—Sam likes you Freddie, and you obviously like Sam, Freddie… although you two are both—"

"Wait, you like me Fredwad?" Sam asked me.

"Of course I do! I haven't realized it until a little over 24 hours ago, but God I do…"

"Well…then, uh….good" Sam awkwardly said. I decided to break the awkwardness and get down to business with me and Sam. "Yeah, good" I said, giving her a peck on the cheek. She instantly smiled, wow I loved that smile—that beautiful, amazing smile. I never thought I'd see her smile again. She brushed her lips against mine for a short period of time; we smiled at each other until Carly broke our romantic moment.

"Aw… my two best friends, that hated each other a few years ago… our now together!"

. . . .

Sam was released from the ER a few hours ago and since mom was so against Sam staying at our house—we went to Carly and Spencer's.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go pick up the pizza. I'll be right back" Carly said. Sam was of course starving so Carly ordered a pizza, and the pizza place was only a few blocks down so Carly decided to walk and pick it up.

Spencer was over at Socko's hanging out tonight so I and Sam are at Carly's…alone. When Carly left, I glanced over at Sam with a grin on my face. Sam gave me a cute little shrug and a smirk. "Come here, Frederly" Sam said, but other than allowing me to come to her, she pounced at me. She grabbed my shirt and she kissed me passionately.

Wow, my life has radically changed today. This morning, Sam almost dies which was just gut-plunging horrible, and then miraculously: Sam lives! I kiss Sam…twice, and now we're dating? And now she is kissing me again with a smile on her face enjoying herself. I have to say—my life is going great again. I placed my hands on her hips, kissing her back in an affectionate pace. I kissed her top lip then I kissed her bottom lip, I did the same thing over again. Sam decided to stop kissing me; she took deep breaths as I did the same. Well, we have been kissing for over 5 minutes now. Yes I know, I counted.

"Wow Frederly, nice lip action" Sam sighed, trying to get her breath back, as did I.

"Not so bad yourself Puckett" I flirted with her. "Mmmm…" she moaned as she puckered up her lips and pushed them against mine. I moaned too. "So good" I complimented when she finished. "Ah, I know. Why have we not done this sooner?" she asked me.

"We were stupid" I joked. She laughed with me, agreeably.

We both sat on the couch, I looked at Sam, and I decided to tell her what was on my mind for once. I took her hands; I gave her a peck on the lips. "I love these lips" I looked into her eyes. "I love your eyes" I kissed her hands "I love these too, and I love your heart"

Sam exceedingly blushed. "A few months ago, you would call me heartless" she remarked.

"I know, " I agreed ", and that's stupid. Because under all your toughness and strength, which is amazing, is a beautiful, kind, gentle, good-hearted person. And I love that"

She beamed from ear to ear. "Aw, Fredmunch… wait, can I still call you my little nicknames?" Sam asked. "Of course Princess Puckett, you wouldn't be Sam without them" I said, giving her my famous nickname for her. She giggled and kissed me. "Sam…" I said, in-between her kisses. "Hey lovebirds, making out on my couch!" Carly joked as she entered her apartment.

"Carls, we weren't doing anything" Sam remarked, instantly stopped kissing me.

"I know, I'm just joking Sam. But I got pizza!"

"On it!" Sam said. I smiled, I got the good ol' Sam back and I got her as my girl.

After we all ate pizza, Carly said she had a group project assignment due here soon, and the people in her group we're coming over to study. So me and Sam went to my place and watched a movie I rented. Mom was at some Building Watch Patrol over-night meeting so she wouldn't bother us and pick on Sam, like usual. Man, is she gonna freak when she finds out me and Sam is dating… half way through the movie, Sam nagged me about snacks so I paused the movie and searched for snacks and beverages in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's this in the fridge?" Sam asked.

"What does it look like?" I asked her as I popped some pop corn in the microwave.

"Punch bowl?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I couldn't make it to my cousin's 21st birthday the other day, so he gave me the rest of the punch from his party" I explained.

"Oh that's nice, can we have it?" Sam asked.

"Sure" I shrugged. So we had bowls full of popcorn and two glasses full of the punch. The punch had a very burning feel to it as it went down my throat, it kind of smelt like alcohol but maybe it was just some foreign fruit I've never heard of. My tongue loved the taste though, even though it tasted rather different and a little nasty. Every time I finished a glass, I kept reaching for the punch bowl and poured more. Sam wanted more too, so I kept pouring the punch until it was gone. The more I drunk, the more laid-back, carefree, and un-caring I was. I felt so happy and light, I looked at my beloved Sam. She seemed light and happy too, just like me. Whoa was she hot. From her beautiful, blond, hair to her perfectly toned legs… Wow, I feel like kissing Sam even more than I already have today. I feel like kissing her all over her body. My lips touching her bare, sensitive, sweating, skin and her lips touching mine. What do I have to lose? I don't have a care in the world! I feel so happy and care-free! Soon enough, my fingers was going through her hair, our lips we're keeping close, intimate contact and my tongue was intertwining with hers, man she tasted good!

Mmmm… she's so delicious.

Everything's dizzy but it's so fun! I can't stop it, everything's a blur…

"Do you want to?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 5: The Morning After

This is the longest chapter I have made on this story and the ones to come will also be longer so be prepared! Lol. But this was also the hardest chapter to write so please READ AND REVIEW! I can NEVER get enough reviews! (: I also take story requests if you have any so like I said… Enjoy, and read and review! (:

~ Chapter 5: The Morning After ~

My eyes opened to the light coming from my window. I yawned wide. What a night last night… wait, what _happened_ last night? I focus…and I focus… and ah, my head hurts as I try to remember. I _do_ remember me and—Sam? Yeah, Sam. We were—watching a movie, eating popcorn, drinking punch…nothing strange. Wait, the "happy" punch, it had an effect on me and Sam! And then we were kissing and we… wait, what did we do? I'm so confused. I rolled over and saw something in the covers lying beside me. I'm getting a little freaked out, and then I looked down. I was naked. Huh? I never sleep naked! My mom doesn't allow me to sleep naked! Okay… I and Sam did something, and now I'm naked. This is so confusing! But what is this big hump in the covers beside me? I lift up the covers and there lies Sam. Naked. Oh my God! Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! NO!

The punch was spiked! I and Sam drank all of it! Now that we are both naked and lying in my bed, I think the answer is pretty clear. I put the covers back down over her exposed body. I jump off the bed and there lays all our clothes, scattered across the floor. I find my boxers, my pants, and my shirt. I hurriedly put my clothes over my naked body before Sam wakes up. Then I find Sam's bra and her I 3 Vegas panties…

"_You're so amazing, Sam…" I run my fingers through her hair and touch her soft skin with my fingertips. Her body shivers from the touch. "Take them off" she places my hand on her… I 3 Vegas panties._

Oh no, it's all coming back now. I can't believe I lost my virginity, although I'm glad I did it with Sam and not some stranger. But why did I have to do it all? I don't want to lose one of the fundamentals of me that makes me have a great life! It's just taken away from me from one, wild, night that I wish didn't happen and I couldn't even control it. That stupid punch! I hate it! And why did _all_ this happen in one day? She almost dies, we date, and then we have sex. Talk about taking things too fast…

Ugh, why me? Why me?

Along with her—intimates, I find Sam's "Uncle Female" Penny-T along with her skinny jeans. I fold her clothes up neatly and placed them beside her on my bed. She's still asleep; I look closely at her face, she has no worrisome look on her face like I have. The look on her face is peaceful and undisturbed. But when Sam wakes up… that's what I am not looking forward to.

Will she think I'm some monster? Since she's been raped previously and then her long-time friend, who she just started dating, had sex with her? Or will she be scared to death and leave me? Man, how could things get any worse?

Oh no…wait, mom! I opened my bedroom door a little to take a scan around the apartment.

I didn't see anyone; it looks like the only people here are me and Sam. I take one last look in my room. Sam is still sleeping in my bed like a beautiful little angel. I run to the kitchen and take a look at the calendar. Mom's scheduled to be home around 11:30AM. Then I looked at the digital clock on the oven, its only 9:55! I've got plenty of time to get Sam out of here before mom comes home!

"Freddie where are you?" I heard a sleepy voice from my room. Oh god, Sam woke up. I hope she doesn't hate me too much. Although she has every right to. Huh, her voice tone sounds kind of calm. Maybe I had nothing to worry about.

"Oh my god, Freddie! Come here!" Well not anymore. I start to run in there, but then I stop and think "Are you clothed?" I asked.

"No…"

"Well, can you change first?"

"I'm under the covers dip thong just get in here!" I run in my bedroom. Sam was sitting in my bed, holding my comforter to cover her chest. Her eyes were scared and she was breathing uneasy. Oh no, it hurts just to look at her. My Sam is naked; lost her purity, again, and she's scared to death. How could I have done this to her? "What happened?" she tried to ask calmly, although I could tell she was terrified.

"Sam I—I know that—uh—" I stuttered. How exactly do you tell your best friend, that you just started to date, that you "accidently" had sex with her?

"Did we do it?"

"Uh, yeah" I cringed. I know she's going to attack me. But instead of butchering me, she just replied calmly "I need to get out of here"

"Sam I—"

"Freddie, leave the room. I need to change so I can leave"

Is she going to leave me? After all these years of me and Sam as best friends and I finally got the missing puzzle in my life…she's just going to leave? I did have sex with her, but can we at least talk about it? "Sam, please…"

"Freddie. Go"

"No, Sam. I need to talk"

"Do you need to talk to me while I'm violated and naked in your bed?" I sighed. I blinked my eyes to keep the tears from pouring down my face. I nodded. I left my room and closed the door. Does Sam not remember any of it? Does she not remember that she wanted it too? I know she was raped by force but… this was different. She _wanted_ it and now she's blaming it on me and leaving? She's got some nerve doing that. I take that back, Sam has too much nerve.

I took a deep sigh and closed my eyes tight, I tried to remember a time when everything was okay with me and Sam… the good and the bad… and the moments we shared that I absolutely loved.

"_She. I'm a she, Freddie. As in 'girl' " _

"_You're just as important to the show as Carly and me"_

"_Wow, Freddie. I like seeing you get all feisty" "That's the Freddie way" _

"_They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him""But I wasn't rippin' on a guy. I was rippin' on you" _

"_Have you ever given up hope that someday Carly might love you?" "No" "Well, you should" _

"_I just wanna say: Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical and emotional pain -not joking- I think of you and me as really close friends"_

"_Give me one reason why I should believe you" "Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything?" _

"_You care about Sam!" "Well, she was really upset" "And you said Sam wasn't your friend!" "Yeah, whatever..." _

"_Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?" "Hmm... Just to get it over with" __**"**__Just to get it over with" "And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over "Totally, and we'll never tell anyone" "Never"_

"_Oh. Was it fun?"__"Fun__?" " Did you, like it?"…_

"Freddie" I heard Sam's voice, snapping me out of my lovely flashbacks. I turned to see her walk out, wearing the clothes I laid out for her. She looked at me for a few seconds; I just watched her stare at me to see what she would say. "I'm going to go now" she said plainly.

"No, I can't let you do this" I told her. She shrugged.

"Do you still hate me?" I asked her. I wanted to see if she loved me, I know it's a big leap but she needs to know I love her after what happened between us last night.

"No Freddie, I—" she decided not to say what was on her mind.

"You what? You tolerate me on a level above hateness? You consider me as your friend?"

"Freddie, why did you think I said all that at the hospital yesterday? Why do you think I kissed you over and over again in Carly's apartment? Huh? Because I 'tolerated' you? No because I—I—" She seemed like she was trying to find the right words in her mind to say but nothing was coming out, or maybe she knew exactly what was in her mind but stubborn Sam didn't want to tell me.

"You don't know what you feel about me huh?"

"I think I do but—you soiled me Freddie! You took advantage of me being at your apartment alone and you just treated me like chizz. I thought you were different than most jerks"

"Sam, just _try_ to remember last night. I wasn't the only one who wanted it" I tried to make her remember. I ran my hands through her hair; I touched her neck with my fingertips. Her body shivered from my touch. Then her face went in a daze; she was having a flashback. A few seconds later, she gasped then looked at me. "Oh my god"

"Do you remember?" I asked her again. "Why did we—why did I want to—" Sam stuttered, of course she remembered. It was all coming back to her, just like it all came back to me 15 minutes ago.

"The punch. It was spiked with some kind of alcohol, which I didn't realize until this morning… but when you're drunk you do crazy things Sam"

She said nothing. She looked at me with an apologetic look on her face, I nodded and took it. One thing with me and Sam: Is we can always "read-each-other's-minds" sort of. We can always finish the other's sentence and guess what is going on in each of our little heads.

"It's okay Sam. If you still want to leave, I understand. But I need to tell you something first"

She gave me a quick nod and a 'go on' I could see in her eyes. I took a deep, jumpy breath… I had that same feeling, that same feeling when we first kissed. I hope she doesn't break my arm or leg. But here I go… "I love you, Sam"

"You _what_?" Uh-oh. I can see she didn't take it that well. Sam is pretty unpredictable. "I…I love you" I said again.

"Freddie, we just started dating yesterday…we did it…and now you love me? Are you okay?"

"I meant it, Sam. Do you love _me_?" She looked like she was about to speak, but she closed her mouth. "Yeah Freddie, I should leave" she shook her head quickly, starting to leave. But I don't want to see her leave, I needed an answer. "Do you love me, Sam?"

"Freddie, I'll see you at school Monday"

"Sam, please!" She just left. What did I do?

. . . .

I was knocking on Carly's apartment. The time was 10:20AM.

Carly and Spencer are my closest friends, and of course I wouldn't want help from my mother, who isn't home yet by the way, so I needed to talk to one of them.

Too much is happening right now, too many mixed emotions and feelings are coming in, and of course major, heart-breaking events and I just don't know what to do or how to handle these feelings and events.

After about a minute or two later of knocking consecutively, a sleepy Carly with messy hair and purple/pink plaid P.J.'s answers the door. She just stared at me; blankly. "Nice P.J's" I joked.

"Dude, its Saturday morning I was asleep" she motions for me to come in.

"I can tell. You're hair's a mess" I smirked, entering the Shay's apartment. I remember when we've said this before. A while back when a weird cook from TV quit cooking because he lost a food challenge to us, then he...well, never mind. I noticed Spencer wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast, and I didn't hear the shower running or Spencer's horrible singing, so I'm guessing he was still asleep.

I took a seat on the couch; Carly took a seat beside me. She spotted a hair bow on the end table so she grabbed it and started wrapping the thing around her hair. She said nothing so I thought I should start off why I came in and woke her up. "Remember when you got upset because I and Sam told you that we kissed and didn't tell you?"

"Freddie, it's no secret you and Sam kiss now" she giggled as she finished fixing her hair. I shook my head laughing. "No Carly, it's not that"

Her head shifted sideways as she thought for a split second. "Did she tell she loved you?" she got all excited and smiley. "Nope" I wish she did.

"Then what?"

"We did something I wish we never did. None of us could control it, it was completely out of our hands and we were both scared to death when we found out what happened" I gave little hints and hoped she would grasp it so I wouldn't have to tell her bluntly. I'm not good at telling stuff like it is. Only Sam is good at that.

"What happened?" she asked sympathetically. I guess she didn't take my hints. I tried to look at her right in the eyes, but it was too hard. I didn't want to seem like a wimp, although I am one. So I just avoided looking at her.

"Well we…totally out of our own will…kind of. We had…sexual relations" I glanced up at her when I finished. Carly's mouth opened so wide I swear 100 flies could make a home in there. "Oh my god! You two had sex?" she lowered her voice when she said the word:"sex"

"Carly we didn't purposely do it"

"I know I just…wow. I can't believe you two would do a thing like this"

"I know. I hate this! I don't know what to do!" She shook her head; not disgracefully because of what we did but maybe she had the same feelings toward the situation that I had. She hated that it happened. One of the things about Carly that makes her an awesome best friend is she's always there for other people, and I'm glad to have a best friend like that. "Where's Sam now?" she asked me. "I don't know. I told her I loved her and—"

"You _told_ Sam that? Whoa, I bet she left you"

"Uh, she actually did," Wow, Carly knows Sam like a preacher knows his Bible ", why? Does she not like people telling her that?"

"It's not that she doesn't like it…it's just… Freddie, you two _just_ started to date. And then, you two have sex. Was she mad at first?" I nodded ", right. Then when she finally realizes it was a mistake. You tell her you _love_ her"

"So?"

"So, love is a big word for Sam. She doesn't really hear it that much and when she does it's something…special to her. It means that you're devoted to her, you would give up your life for her, you're in-love with her, and she's all you can think about"

"Of course, I love her Carly"

"But think about it through Sam's point of view, Freddie. It's too much to think after that happened. If love is special to her, and she was previously raped… and finds you saying that after you two physically become involved in something like that? She was probably scared to death" That I understand. I completely didn't look at it that way. Why do I have to be such an idiot with girls?

"Did you say she left you?"

"Well I don't know about our relationship wise but she left the apartment and she said she'd see me Monday as she went out the door" I said as I settled into recession.

"Well, she'll probably come and talk to me about it today or tomorrow before Monday. Don't go to her and do something…you know, you" one of my eye brows lifted. You?

", she probably wants to be alone and think about it. And I think you should give her some privacy"

I took a deep breath. This seemed like a good idea, I want to talk to Sam but I've done too much talking. I'm sure Carly knows what she's talking about, she's known Sam for 8 years! "Okay, thanks Carly"

"No problem," she grinned and gave me a hug ", now go home so I can sleep" she laughed. "Alright. I'll see you Monday if not sooner" I said, as I stood up and began walking to the door.

"Okay, bye Freddie!"

. . . .

Monday seemed to take as long as Christmas. All day Saturday and all day Sunday, all I could think about was Sam. I wished all those things didn't happen so fast, Sam or I couldn't manage anything but I still wish it didn't happen. When mom came home from the over-night Building Watch Patrol meeting, the apartment was clean and Sam-free so she was satisfied. I hope Sam didn't go home, what if that guy comes back? Certainly she went to Carly's; I didn't visit Spencer or Carly over the weekend so I wouldn't know. Man, I hope she doesn't hate me. Of course she does, but what am I to do? Invent a time machine and do something with that horrible punch? No! I can't do anything! I hate this whole thing! When Monday finally arrived, I couldn't be happier when I entered the school that morning. It was a rush of familiar faces and familiar places. It seemed like a normal place I go to almost every day; nothing more than education and associating with friends. But today is different. Today I will see Sam! Carly and Sam's lockers are close to the entrance so I decided I would walk past their lockers just to see if she was there. And there she was: cooking gumbo in her Crockpot. This was located in her locker. I smiled, gotta love Sam. She turned around and looked me straight into my eyes. I didn't know if I should say anything or if she had something she wanted to say. She took in a deep breath and stood still against her locker. "Can I talk to you Freddie?" she said. It seemed like something she'd wanted to say for a while; she had a dreadful look on her face when she said it, but after she said that, she had a hopeful grin. I walk over close to her and nod.

"I'm sorry… about not telling you that I loved you and—you know, kind of…leaving you there. Alone "

This didn't seem like something Sam would say. Even if she does, hopefully, love me. "Did Carly tell you to say this?" I asked her.

"No! I mean it! Alright? I seriously do!" Sam said, raising her voice of course. She seemed very offended I didn't believe her.

"I'm sorry too. For uh… you know, that thing we did" I didn't say it out loud because there was a lot of people around. "It takes two to tango" Sam shrugged.

"Yeah 1," I pointed at myself ", plus 1"

"But it's my fault too. Anyway, I uh—I still really like you" Sam grinned. Her grin was teasing, like she said something that she knew would drive me crazy. And it did drive me crazy. I _know_ she liked me; I needed to know if she _loved _me. "Well, I need to know something"

"What?"

"Same thing I wanted to know Saturday. Do you love me? Because you know I love you"

"Well, I thought about, and I think I do. You mean a lot to me, Freddie. It seems like every guy I've been with…just…they just can't amount to you. You care for me, try your best to protect me, and you love me more than any guy has ever loved me. And I care about you too, I love being with you, kissing you, and most importantly—I love _you_"

Wow. I never thought Sam could be so sentimental. I blushed when she said that, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that. "Thanks Sam, I love you too" she smiled her beautiful smile and gave me a little peck on the lips. It wasn't long or passionate, but it meant so much to me. "So… I'm guessing we're like a… an _item_ now?"

"Of course, Fredlumps" Sam said, smiling. The bell rung for everyone to get to class. My first class was with Sam, so I was happy about that. "Come on, let's go to Chemistry"


	7. Chapter 6: Month 1UhOh

**© I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING iCARLY RELATED! ALL PROPERTY GOES TO NICKELODEON, DAN SCHNEIDER, AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS THIS SHOW!**

_A/N: All chapters following this one will probably be very long. Because one chapter covers a whole month of what Sam and Freddie go through. So it might be like reading an actual book they are so long, so be prepared to read all of it! Lol Enjoy! Read and Review!_

~Chapter Six: Month 1: Uh-oh

It was two weeks after I and Sam's little talk at school. Things are going great; Sam is my girlfriend, Carly's met some guy at school and the four of us go on double dates sometimes.

I haven't heard anything from that guy, who raped Sam, but Sam's been staying at Carly's a lot so I hope everything's fine.

Mom was gone grocery shopping one day and I was stuck doing our dishes when I heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" I announced throughout the whole apartment. I guessed it was Sam, Carly, or Spencer. The door opened and I saw Sam enter our little kitchen. I immediately dried my hands off and took her head in my hands, giving her a tender kiss. "Hey baby" I grinned. "Hey you…" she grinned. She looked troubled, like she was under the weather or something.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine" she shrugged.

"Are you sure? You wake up on the wrong side of the bed or got a cold?"

"No Freddie, I woke up fine and everything _health_ wise is okay" Sam said, like she was trying to hint at something. Something's wrong with her… it isn't her health… I don't get it, I'm not good at these "hints" girls try to give out.

"Then what is it? It can't be that bad" I shrugged, continuing to wash the dishes.

"Oh yeah?" Sam tested me.

"Yeah, I guess" I shrugged.

"Okay, get this. I'm pregnant" Pregnant? Oh my God, of course the sex. Of course I didn't use a condom and now Sam is pregnant. My little Sam is pregnant. What will everyone think of us? Is mom going to kick me out? How will we survive? A baby is a lot of work! A load of work! And Sam is super lazy and un-caring! The exact opposite of hard work! We'll also need jobs and where we live? How will we pay for the medical bills?

"Uh, you can't be pregnant" I denied, trying to put all my focus into a coffee cup I was washing.

"Yeah, Freddie! I am!" tears started to swell in Sam's eyes; she was very upset that I didn't believe her. I actually did believe her. I was as upset as she was. I just didn't want her to see me upset and I definitely do not want to think about a baby right now.

"I was late on my period a few days ago and I took _3_ pregnancy tests _Fredward_! All positive! I can dig them out of the trash and show them to you!" she cried.

"You've known for days and you haven't told me?"

"Well…I… I was scared Freddie. I, Sam Puckett, was scared...of _you_! I didn't want you to hate me! I love you Freddie!"

"Sam, please stop crying" I rubbed Sam's face with my thumbs; wiping her tears off.

What on earth am I supposed to do? My Sam is crying and pregnant, and I created this.

I'm healthy and perfect and here she is pregnant and broken on the inside and out. I caused this. There's no way out of this and there's no way she should get an abortion. That's murder to innocent life. Now she has to go through pregnancy, pain, mood swings, weird cravings (I take that back; she already has those) because of one, wild, uncontrollable night.

"Do you hate me, Freddie?" she asked in a frightened voice. "Why would I hate you for something _I_ did?"

"I wanted it too. Remember?"

"Yeah but I inserted my semen into your vagina!"

"I never thought I would hear you say _that_ sentence in my life…" Sam remarked.

"Listen Sam, I don't know what to do. Okay?" I honestly didn't. I never thought in my life that when I finally got a girl, that I am madly in love with as I am with Sam, in nearly two weeks a disaster comes crashing at us because of something I couldn't really help.

"You might try supporting me! You might try not leaving me!"

"I'm not going to leave you Sam I—I'll just… be right back"

"Where the chizz do you think you're going?"

"I'll be right back Sam!"

I left my apartment closing the door behind me. I stood in the hallway with my head rested on my apartment door. I closed my eyes. Oh man, what am I going to do? Why does everything have to happen at the same time? Does Carly know she's pregnant? Of course she does! Sam practically lives with Carly now because we all know what will happen if she goes back to her house.

As I tried to consider all the possible ways where this new baby wouldn't be hard on us… I became depressed and out of control tears came out of me.

We're only 16! We're teenagers. How on earth are we going to be able to handle a _baby_?

I was crying and miserable, I left Sam at my apartment and I was looking for some advice from an experienced person, a little comfort maybe. I stared at the door in-front of me. I knew my friends are always there for me, like I'm always there for them. So I knocked on Spencer and Carly's apartment.

"It's open!" I heard Spencer after I knocked a few times. I walked inside with tears streaming down my face. I hate for people, especially my friends, to see me cry. Men don't cry, babies cry. But then again, I ought to be upset. This is a big deal.

"Oh no, did Sam tell you?" Spencer asked as soon as he saw my face. "You knew before I did?"

"Well yeah, so does Carly"

"Where _is_ Carly?"

"She's at build-a-bra" he replied. Oh great, Carly's usually the one I talk to with all my problems with Sam, Spencer's great for guy advice but this is more of a woman situation. A "Sam" situation if you know what I mean. And Carly's an expert on Sam.

I sighed hopelessly as several drops of tears poured down my cheeks.

"Come here, Freddo" Spencer said kindly.

I walked into the kitchen and he took out a cookie. "Cookie?" he asked. "Sure" I sighed, taking the cookie and eating it. The cookie felt fresh, it still had that deliciously new-baked cookie smell, and it was warm in my hands. Spencer and I both took a sit at the Shay's kitchen table; Spencer waited patiently as a nibbled my cookie.

"What am I going to do? I'm a sophomore in high school and my girlfriend's pregnant. How are we going to handle this? And there's no way Sam's getting an abortion!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. She told me she doesn't want an abortion either" said Spencer.

"Oh good" I was relieved of _that_. Ah, my head started to hurt. I wish I could just die, and then I wouldn't have to worry about this impossible situation. And as if Spencer could read my mind, and most of the time he usually does, he spoke up "I know some people who can help you out"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I went to law school I was really good friends with this guy named Bob… he couldn't afford the tuition and I knew a bunch of people who was hiring so I helped him with his resume, told him about how to present himself at a interview, and hooked him up with a bunch of jobs. He said he'd owe me later"

"But how does that help me and Sam?"

"Well…Bob's really smart. He's already graduated law school and he's married, he has five separate houses in Seattle, all paid for. Maybe he can help you and Sam with the money thing and if you need a place to stay?"

Whoa, this guy would just give us a house? With contracts of course but there's no way this is happening to me. First, an impossible situation comes and then I and Sam could possibly not worry about anything? "Do you really think he'd do that? If he did, that would be so great! But…"

"But what? You and Sam need the money"

"I know, but it would be like charity. I'd feel like a "nobody" who needs money"

"Well don't you need money?"

"Yeah…" I shrugged, I did need money and if this Bob guy says yes. What do we got to lose? Spencer looked at me impatiently "You can _ask_ him" I told Spencer, I wasn't very sure if Bob would say yes to give his house and part of his money to a couple of irresponsible kids.

"Of course I will! I'll call him right now!" Spencer shot up from the kitchen table and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

I grinned. If this Bob guy says yes…all I really need to worry about is me and Sam's status. Maybe me and Sam can both get jobs, and I can take early college classes online… and there's no way Sam would ever go to college… so after the baby is born, maybe she can go back to school while I continue with my classes and watch the baby while she's gone.

Although, it will be strange if I and Sam live together… It's an adult decision, we made an adult decision and now we have to pay the consequence.

Spencer dialed the phone and was talking with, I guess Bob, in his room since he left the kitchen. I wonder if Sam will be okay with this, who knows what Sam thinks. She is the most unpredictable person ever when it comes to emotions and feelings. The more Sam came to my mind, I began to wonder what she's doing right now at my apartment; is she damaging the whole place because she's mad at me? Did she leave like I did? Or is she just crying and upset?

The way I walked out was horrible. Especially after she built up the courage to tell me and I didn't believe her, then left her at a place she's not welcome at broken and crying. But I needed to be alone. That was like telling a dog to be a cat before midnight; it's just too much to take in. A couple minutes later, Spencer entered the room and hung up. "You're hooked! Bob is totally psyched about helping you guys! He even wants to meet you two tonight!"

"He does?" I asked Spencer.

"Yeah! Where's Sam?"

"At my place"

"Well go talk to her! Go! Go! Go!" Spencer asked, full of giddiness as he practically pushed me out of his apartment. I laughed at Carly's childish brother. So without delay, I knocked on my apartment door. After a small silence I heard Sam say something on the other side of the door. "Who is it?" she cried hopelessly. It felt like my heart fell a thousand feet; I almost instantly cried hearing her so pitiful like that.

"Baby, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No. Can I come in?" I asked again. "Sure" she cried. I opened the door.

The lights were dim, she was sitting on the living room couch and the sink was empty, the dish drainer was empty, and the counters were clean. "Sam? Did you _clean_?" Dare I ask it. Sam never cleans! Or cares to.

"Yeah, I knew you were mad at me so… I wanted to make you happy"

I shook my head; she definitely has this all wrong. "Sam I'm not mad, and I don't hate you" I said as I sat close to her on the couch, she was wiping her tears off with her tear-stained shirt. "You're not?"

"No. I was just…I was really upset. It was a lot to take in, but I'm okay now. But thanks for cleaning, that was really sweet of you" I gave her a kiss on the forehead. She gave me a little smile; she loves it when I kiss her forehead.

"So what are we going to do? I know I don't care about work, or commitment, or any effort… but maybe I can change, but only for the baby" she pointed at me; marking her word.

I laughed. "Okay Sam, listen. Spencer is good friends with someone who is willing to pay for all the expenses, and give us a house, that's paid for"

"_Give_ us a house? Let's take it!" Sam practically shrieked in my ear; getting all excited. I saw a big smile spread across her face. I love seeing that beautiful smile. "Well, the guy wants to meet with us tonight and he probably wants to get the house ready for us and everything"

"I can't believe this!" Sam shrieked again.

"Well do you want to meet with him tonight?"

"Duh!" Sam punched my shoulder

"Okay then!" I smiled. "I love you, Freddie" Sam smiled with me. "I love you too, Sam" I smiled; looking into her bright, blue eyes. She leaned in slowly and I could see my reflection in her eyes. She then closed her eyes and kissed me softly. I felt her arms around my neck as I relaxed into her arms. Maybe a baby isn't so scary, maybe if me and Sam both have love, and loving, supporting friend and family… maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

. . . .

The rest of the day, I and Sam spent at the Shay's. Mom still can't stand the fact of me and Sam together and I bet she's really going to hate it when she finds out Sam's pregnant with my child. Carly finally got home from build-a-bra and she was so excited when she found out Sam told me. The three of us hung out in the iCarly studio, thinking up ideas for iCarly while Spencer made him and Bob's favorite meal from law school. Guess what it is. Yup, you guess it—Spaghetti Tacos.

Bob and his wife are very fancy people so when the time came, we were all sitting around the kitchen table in our most formal wear we had. Spencer and I was wearing snazzy black and white suits while my beautiful Sam wore her sparkling, blue and black dress from the iCarly Awards. Carly also wore her dress from the iCarly Awards.

We waited for the time to come, and we couldn't believe when it happened.

We all heard a knock on the front door and Spencer ran to answer it, he looked through his peep hole and the three of us saw him smile. He opened the door and out stepped a couple.

Bob and his wife, I assumed.

Bob was wearing a black and white suit also and his wife was wearing a slim black dress. Bob was a tall guy, a tanned skin man with dark, short hair, very dark eyes, and a shining white smile. His wife was fit as a race horse and she had very light skin but very dark hair with much body and curls.

"Bob!" Spencer announced, he shook his friend's hand and the two entered.

"Spence! So where are they? And where is your gorgeous sister?" Bob asked. "They're both in here" Spence replied as he guided the guests to where we were sitting. "This is my sister Carly" Spencer said, touching her shoulder. "You have gotten so tall! And gorgeous like always!" Bob exclaimed. "Thanks" Carly shyly thanked Bob.

"And these are the teenagers I told you about with the baby—Carly's friends. This is Freddie Benson—and this is Sam Puckett—"

"You're so beautiful!" Bob's wife complimented my Sam.

"Thanks" Sam also shyly thanked her.

"I am pleased to meet you two. Name is Robert Wells, but uh please…call me Bob"

"Alright Bob" me and Sam said simultaneously.

"And this is my beautiful wife—an aerobics instructor at Seattle Center for Fitness…Bethany Wells" Bob introduced his wife. "Hey Bethany" we all said.

"Oh please, call me Beth" she insisted.

"Well, who's hungry?" Spencer asked. We all agreed on food right away, especially Sam.

Bob and Beth were very, nice people to be fit and rich. We all bonded instantly, and I had a very strong feeling they might help us out. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bob asked me and Sam "So which one would you like?"

"Pardon?" Sam asked.

"A house! Two teenagers with nothing but the world on their shoulders need a home. And of course you two cannot afford one, and since I have plenty… I will let you take one" Bob replied. Beth nodded in agreement.

"You would seriously do that?" Sam asked. "Of course! I will also pay for your groceries, all the visits to the doctor, of course the room when labor arrives… it is the least I could do for my buddy Spencer" Bob said, patting Spencer on the shoulder.

"Well we owe you. Big time" I said. "Yeah" Sam agreed.

"Nonsense. Enough of this owing! This is something I want to do to help two people in need. So which one? I have 5 at the moment"

Sam looked at me stunned, she was speechless and I'm sure she didn't really know. She didn't really care either; as long as these people are willing to help us, we'll take any house!

"Well, it will just be me, Sam, and the baby when he or she arrives… so we won't need a big place" I spoke up for Sam. "So would you like our smallest one?" Beth asked.

"Yeah" I and Sam both answered.

"Well, my smallest house is about 6 blocks from here, very close to Ridgeway High school, it has a basement for storms of course, and if you count the basement it is three stories high.

It is a colonial themed, gothic decorated house; we have some very nice antique furniture and a very large backyard. Of course we have a built in swimming pool and hot tub too"

"Whoa, _that's_ the smallest one?" Carly asked; stunned also. I love how Carly and Sam are so different, but yet so alike in some ways.

"Oh, you don't want to see our 5 story house" Bob joked and him and his wife laughed. "So what do you think?" Bob asked. I cannot believe that's the smallest house, I'm not saying I'm complaining. It sounds beautiful and we can enjoy it without any bills to pay for it's just very, very big for just me, Sam, and our baby.

"Can I talk with Sam in private please?" I asked Bob and Beth.

"Sure" Bob motioned for us. "Well...leave" Sam said rudely.

I thought me and Sam could go somewhere to talk in private but Sam thought the other way clearly.

"Uh, come on guys let me show you Carly's room we all re-modeled together. I made a gummy bear chandelier" Spencer said and the four of them left.

"What do you think?" I asked Sam. "Let's take it!" Sam answered, impatiently.

"Now it's going to be a lot of room for the two of us" I warned her.

"Come on, Freddie. Didn't you hear him? It's not that far from here, it's close to our school, it sounds like a friendly, cozy, little home for the two of us" Sam scooted close to me, stroking my hand.

"There's nothing _little_ about it"

"You know what I mean Fredwiener, and it's the littlest one he's got"

"Smallest" I corrected her grammar. She stared at me evilly for several seconds then she smiled a conniving smile and gave me a purple nurple. "Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my nipple. Man, I hate when she does that, I swear it feels like she can rip my nipple right off.

"Come on, I want the house baby. Do you want it or not?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'd love it. I just thought we could talk about it…_painlessly_" I ridiculed her abuse.

"Come on Frederly, you know I love causing you physical pain" she grinned.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her nose, despite my pain. "Okay, we'll take it" I smiled.

. . . .

The next day I and Sam both decided to tell our mothers about our adult decision.

We both worked on the next iCarly webisode and stayed the night at Carly's. Carly and Sam slept in Carly's room while I had the couch to myself.

The next morning we all freshened up and I was telling Sam good-bye in the hallway between me and Carly's apartment. "Good luck baby" I told her.

"You're the one who needs good luck. My mom probably won't even care; she had me when she was my age so I don't think she'll be mad either"

"She won't care your moving out?"

"It's not like I live over there anyways" Sam pointed out.

"True" I agreed. "Well good-bye baby" Sam leaned in and pucker her lips up, wanting a kiss. "Good bye babe" I wrapped my lips around hers, giving her a short but fanatical kiss. "I don't want to leave now" Sam whined. "That's the Freddie way" I said. She just rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek. I watched Sam walk downstairs then I knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I heard mom's voice ringing through the house. "It's me. Freddie" I answered. "Oh! Come in Fredward!"

I rolled my eyes as I entered. She never will let up on my birth name.

Mom was cleaning the house, as usual. I don't need to drag my feet about this, Bob and Beth we're cleaning and baby proofing their house for us right now. I need to get this over with. No matter how things turn out.

"Mom we need to talk" I started. Good start Freddie, let's continue. "Is it about your grades?" Mom asked.

"No…Please sit down" I said, pointing to the couch. She was confused but she sat down anyway. I sat across from her in the recliner. I looked around the apartment; this might be one of the last times I live here.

"Remember Garren's birthday I didn't go to?" Might as well start from the beginning. Mom nodded.

"And how he sent me the punch?" I asked her. She nodded again.

"Well a few weeks ago me and Sam we're watching a movie here and we came in the kitchen to get popcorn and drinks and we drank the punch"

"I was wondering what happened to it" she finally said something. "Yeah well, the punch was spiked with a lot of vodka"

"What do you mean? Did you two get drunk?" she asked raising her voice. Uh-oh, my heart skipped a beat. I hope she doesn't pound me with her mallet.

"Yes, me and Sam got drunk and we—we had sex—right on my bed"

Mom gasped and sat back in the couch, she covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god" she sighed. I didn't know if she was about to explode of craziness, or cry, or if she was just so confused and speechless. "I'm so sorry. Neither of us could control it"

Mom stood up. "I think I know where this is going to" she said holding her stomach, she looked like she was sick in the face. "You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sam's pregnant isn't she?" She stared at me in the eyes.

I nodded. "I'm sorry mom"

Mom just stood by me and held my face. "Sweetie, it isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault except for that person who spiked the punch"

"So…you're okay with this?" I was surprised mom was acting this calmly. Sex is a big deal, and mom is highly dramatic. I'm sure she's had experience in this area though, so she has to understand to a certain level.

"Well I'm not okay with this, but what is Sam going to do about the baby?" she asked.

"Well, _we_ made the adult decision—by accident—to have sex so we're making a _big_ adult decision and we're keeping the baby"

"Freddie! Do you know how much work—"

"Yes I do mom, we know some very nice, rich, people who is giving us one of their houses. They want to pay for everything. The house is already paid for and they want to pay for the hospital fees, the groceries… everything we need"

"You and Sam are living together?"

"We're moving in next week"

Mom just nodded her head slowly; she seemed pleased that we decided to do this. She didn't say much after that except she asked "Are you going to have sex again?"

"No ma'm" I replied.

"Well Freddie… I'm very proud of you. You're very smart and I hope you keep Sam on her feet. I think I've raised you right and even though you two are teenagers and not mature enough…except for you… I think you two are going to be okay. Can I ever visit?"

"Of course! You're my mom! Just call please"

"Understood. I'll miss you Freddie" she said, sniffing as she tried to hold tears back. I can't believe I'm leaving Bushwell Plaza, I'm leaving the apartment I spent most of my life in, and I'm leaving my mother. Who is crazy most of the time, but she really does care the best for me. Tears came to my eyes as well. "You too, mom" I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me. We both didn't want to let go but we both knew I had business to take care of with my new little family. Finally she let go and said "Hang on" she ran off into her bedroom and I just stood there. She came back shortly and put something in my hand. I looked down and it was a package of condoms. Huh?

"Be careful" she said. I just laughed to myself.

. . . .

Next week I and Sam were prepared for our next step together on this long, hard, journey we're prepared to take. Our entire bedrooms were stuffed in suitcases, duffel bags, and plastic grocery bags… anything we could find.

I said my final good-bye to mom and then me and Sam both we're on our way to our first home. We stuffed Spencer's car (**A/N: **_I don't know if Spencer has a car on the show, but let's just say he bought it with the thousands of dollars he received from his art when people thought he was dead ;) ) _with our stuff. The trunk, the back seats, the floorboards, the ride wasn't very long but it wasn't comfortable either. Me, Sam, Carly, and Spencer followed Bob and Beth's candy apple red Mercedes.

We passed Ridgeway High School and took a road that ran right beside the school.

The road took us down a lane that looked like the rich part of downtown Seattle.

After driving past a few houses, Beth and Bob turned right into a driveway and there stood a striking, large, majestic white and black house.

The house was two stories high and it was a very wide also. The house was covered in gleaming, white siding and every window had coal, black shutters.

A gorgeous, brick, porch en-circled the house, along with a tall, red-brick chimney, that I assumed appeared in the living room, and a red-brick pathway that led the way to the large, ruby-red front door.

Greenery and purple roses were planted in-front of the porch and a petite, white, picket fence surrounded the yard. I almost cried; I can't believe this is me and Sam's house! I felt like I just stepped into an old Christmas movie. The house was so old-fashioned but yet modern, it had an open, warm feeling to it.

As much as this was so mind-boggling, I was so excited me and Sam get to live here! I glanced over at Sam, who was sitting beside me, her eyes glistened and she smiled. I took her hand. She looked at me and said "It's beautiful"

"It sure is" Spencer and Carly simultaneously.

All of Sam and I's stuff was successfully moved into our house thanks to Bob, Beth, Spencer, Carly, and Sam and I. Me and Sam thanked Bob and Beth at least a million times.

Bob was right; the house was full of mint condition, cleaned and divine, antique furniture.

The large couch in the living room looked like a collection from the Victorian Era; the dining room had a Universal Contessa China cabinet full of beautiful china plates, glasses, and bowls.

The main bedroom—which would be Sam and I's—had a beautiful, hand-crafted, wide and deep oak chest and every room had extraordinary, steel, gothic decorations on the wall. Also, every piece of furniture seemed to have hand-crafted, slender, unique legs to it. When I thought Bob and Beth had officially out done themselves, they made a delicious steak dinner for all of us. Sam was of course thrilled about the steak dinner and we thought it was hilarious. It was late when everyone left and we kind of didn't want them to go.

We were scared to live on our own, but we knew we had to conquer this if we wanted the responsibility of a baby.

After the driveway was empty, and almost all the lights were all out, it was just me and Sam. Alone in _our_ house for the whole night. We were in the living room looking at all of our amazing furniture when Sam said "I love this Freddie. I can't believe we're living together"

"I love _you_" I said as I inched closer to her lips. I gave her a tender, lingering kiss.

"Ready to go to bed?" I arched an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna…"

"No Sam! I just want to cuddle up with you and kiss you all over"

"Fine by me!"

We both went up-stairs and there stood our queen-sized bed. The comforter was a multi-colored quilt, we both pushed the blankets back and everything looked so comfy and soft.

"Um, I'm gonna go change" Sam said, walking to her dresser.

"Okay, me too"

Sam changed in the bathroom while I changed in our bedroom. It was so weird of us living together, and afraid to see each other naked. Sam came out wearing a long T-shirt with short shorts. "You look cute" I complimented her. "Aw, so do you Fredmunch"

We both climbed into our bed and settled under the covers. "Oh wow!" we both exclaimed. "Man this feels good" I said. "Uh, yeah it does!" Sam agreed.

I placed an arm over Sam's body and planted my lips on top of hers. She moaned and closed her eyes; kissing me back.

I kissed her forehead, her nose, and her lips one last time, and then I nibbled on her neck. She sighed my name as I moved a little lower. She let me kiss her chest and her breasts, and I was careful as I kissed her belly, where our baby lied.

I continued to kiss as I kissed her groin, her thighs, and to her feet. When I finished she attacked me with a hungry, passionate kiss. I rubbed her back as our lips moved together in perfect rhythm. Her tongue entered my mouth and our tongues danced together.

Her lips were released from mine; she needed to breathe. So did I.

"Maybe we can continue this baby. But for now…good night" Sam said, and she sealed it with a kiss.

. . . .

For the rest of that month, me and Sam searched hard for good jobs. Sam got a job as a waitress at a little country themed restaurant and I got a job at one of my favorite places: Office Do Well

"Office Do Well" has cameras, desktops, laptops, notebooks, and everything for your daily office supplies, not to mention awesome video and PC games. We both enjoyed our jobs. Sam's involved food and mine involved electronics. We had a beautiful house, we had jobs we loved, but more importantly: I have my beautiful Sam and we're both about to have a beautiful little baby.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and favoriting my story! I am kind of **

**almost done with the next chapter for this story but I haven't really **

**have time with the holidays and all. Maybe I'll have a chapter up on **

**Jan. 5th or later, but also check out my newest story iRegret! Which I **

**am working on a chapter for that one too so hang in tight and keep **

**reviewing! lol**

** ~seddielove101(Krysta)**


	9. Chapter 8: Month 2 I Can't Believe It!

© I DO NOT OWN iCARLY OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! EVERYTHING GOES TO DAN SCHNEIDER, NICKELODEON, AND ANY OTHER RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

_I think this may have taken the longest to write, I got very creative with this chapter and I was debating on making it a two part so I had to shorten some stuff not to make it a two part. The next chapter will have lots and lots of Seddie love… and that's all I'm saying! So please read this chapter and REVIEW! I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE REVIEWS! And please check out my other story iRegret! Enjoy! (:_

~Chapter Seven: Month 2- I can't believe it!

Sam has been pretty exhausted here lately. As soon as she gets home from work, all she does is lie in-front of the TV and take naps. She sleeps all night and she's late about getting up for work the next morning. That's really the only big sign of pregnancy I've seen in her. Other than she missed her period, and of course she told me she's pregnant.

But one day I accidentally caught her changing into another shirt, and I saw her belly had a little bump above her groin and her breasts have gotten slightly larger. It's weird to see Sam's body form like this, knowing her as the petite, feisty, blond-headed demon which I love.

. . . .

It was another Saturday morning, Sam and I we're off work so we were both sleeping in. I knew Sam would sleep a lot today; she usually does on days she's not working. I feel so bad for her, I've never seen her _this_ lazy. I woke up to the bed bouncing and hearing loud footsteps. I noticed Sam wasn't lying beside me. So I glanced toward our bathroom and saw the door open with the lights on, then I heard the sound of Sam throwing up. Uh-oh. Morning sickness has arrived. "Sam..." I asked worriedly.

"Oh Freddie I'm so…so…" then she threw up again. I scrunched up my nose. Ah, that's disgusting. Poor Sam.

"Can I do anything baby?" I offered some help, about to get out of bed. I wanted to help the best I could since she's the one who's going through everything.

"No! Don't come in here! I feel like butt!" she insisted I didn't come in before throwing up again.

I refused her insist though, I got out of bed anyway and walked into our bathroom. Sam was leaning over the toilet and disgusting stuff, that I didn't even want to know what it was, was pouring from her mouth. Her hair was dangling into the commode so I took a hair band from the bathroom drawer and pulled her hair back. "Freddie I'm fine!"

"No you're not, you're throwing up" I stated, as I began to rub her back. Sam just sighed miserably and threw up again. "I'm so sorry Sam" I hate seeing her like this. I hate seeing her go through excruciating pain and body changes—which I caused.

"Freddie please…stop apologizing"

"But I hate that you're going through all this, I wish _I _could feel some pain"

"I can punch you in the stomach and you can throw up if you wanna"

"I think I'm good" I replied quickly, I believed Sam could cause my supper from last night to explode from my stomach. I didn't hear Sam vomit for a short while, she just sighed into the toilet bowl again.

"I hate feeling like this. I hate throwing up" she pouted.

"I know, Sam. It's horrible, " I tried to sooth her by rubbing her back or kissing her forehead. I noticed she didn't throw up again. ", do you think you're done?" I asked her.

"For now, yeah" she sighed, holding her stomach attentively. I grabbed a dishrag nearby and soaked it in water. I then wiped the muckiness off her face. "Thanks baby" she said.

"You might want to shower and stuff" I kissed her forehead. "Aw, you don't want my kiss my lips?" she joked.

"Yeah because whatever came out of you tastes delicious I bet" I joked back. She just laughed. "Okay I'll shower and stuff, but if I throw up in the bathtub don't try to help me" she pointed her finger into my chest.

"Promise," I smiled ", let me know when you're in the tub and I'll clean the toilet" I stood up from the floor. "Do you know where Bob and Beth keep the cleaning stuff?"

"In the _cleaning_ closet…" I sarcastically answered. She reached for my chest but I covered myself. "No, you can't take your anger out on my nipples" I smiled.

"Darn it" she laughed. I patted her lightly on the back and left to the cleaning closet. I heard her yell that she's showering so I continued on my way to the bathroom. "I'm coming in babe!" I announced before entering.

"I'm naked and in the shower! So if you peek it'll be your manhood that gets it next!"

"I promised I won't peek" I reminded her. "You better not"

After I cleaned the toilet spotless, I decided I'd better head downstairs and make Sam something to eat. So I served up her favorite breakfast: Ham, Bacon, and Ribs. After the food was ready, Sam came downstairs with clean, dry hair and some loose clothing on.

She loved the ham and ribs but right when the she chewed down a bite of bacon she covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide. That's weird. Sam's crazy about bacon.

"What's wrong Sam? You love bacon"

Instead of replying, she ran to the nearest bathroom. I heard her throwing up. Again.

"What's wrong Sam?" I repeated myself, following her into the bathroom.

"What'd you put in that bacon?" she roared. "Nothing. Same thing I always do and you usually love it"

"It's making me sick…" she replied as I pulled her hair back and rubbed her back again. "I'm so tired…I'm throwing up…and now my stomach's hurting. I feel like I'm about to start"

"Is it possible to start when you're pregnant?" I asked Sam. I didn't think it was, since your first sign is you skipped your period...but I could be wrong.

"I don't know. We're not working today. Can we go to the doctor?" I guess it couldn't hurt. I didn't realize it, but Sam hasn't been once to the doctor since I found out she's been pregnant. Or maybe ever. "Sure. Let me call Bob and Beth so they know money's coming out of their account"

"Okay!" Sam replied miserably and continued to throw up. I left the room and speed-dialed Bob's number. "Freddie Benson?" Bob answered rather quickly for a busy man.

"Yeah. Hey Bob" I replied shortly, trying to not shoot the breeze too much. "Hey! How's your gorgeous Sam doing?" Bob asked, trying to shoot the breeze.

"Not so gorgeous right now. She's got morning sickness and she feels like she's going to start so she wants to go to the doctor" I bit my lip; I hate asking favors from people.

"Oh okay, I get it. But I've got a great friend who's a doctor…," of course a lawyer has a best friend who's a doctor ", so I'll call him to check her out. All the money's coming out of my pocket. And anything he subscribes, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks!" even though I hate asking for favors, Sam and I are so lucky to know someone like this; so rich and generous.

"Alright. I'll call him now!"

I ended my phone call with Bob and checked on Sam. She was flushing the toilet and washing her face off. "I'm going to brush my teeth" Sam said, closing the door. "Okay baby" I replied.

I cleaned up around the house a little although it wasn't really that dirty, and after Sam freshened up I told her about the doctor coming over. She was excited she didn't have to go somewhere. Then she started getting tired again and she fell asleep on the couch.

Half an hour later, I heard a car drive up and a knock on the door. I figured that was Bob's friend. I checked on Sam. She was still asleep. I figured the doctor or I could wake her up later, so I let Sam sleep for a few seconds more as I went into the kitchen and opened the front door. A man entered carrying a large suitcase and wearing a white coat, I assumed he was the doctor.

"Dr. Mason Vera" the doctor said, reaching out his hand for me to shake. "Freddie Benson" I politely shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Freddie. I talked with Robert Wells over the phone and you have a lady… Sam Puckett? Who I need to check out?"

"Yeah, she's asleep on the couch" I said, showing him to the couch, where she was still sleeping. Dr. Vera smiled and gently shook Sam's shoulders.

Her eyes blinked quickly and she yawned. As soon as she saw Dr. Vera standing in-front of her, she had a very confused look on her face, and then she looked at me for details. So I explained.

"Sam this is Dr. Mason Vera. He's going to check you out okay?" she nodded, remembering when I told her about a doctor coming over.

"Please, call me Mason," Dr. Vera insisted ", so how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Horrible" Sam sighed, sitting up on the couch.

"That's usually the feeling. So, what are the symptoms?" Mason asked us.

"Well she's been sleeping a lot and she started throwing up this morning" I answered for her.

"And I've had cramps like I'm about to start" Sam added ", is it possible to start when I'm pregnant?" she asked him.

"No it's _im_possible. The pregnancy hormone completely prevents ovulation in the first place. Ovulation is required to have a period" Mason explained.

"Oh…" Sam nodded, feeling stupid she asked that.

"The cramps you are experiencing are just the pain that comes with the first trimester. Any other questions before I examine?" Mason asked, opening his large suitcase.

"Yeah, I ate bacon this morning, which I love, and then I threw up..."

"Well sometimes foods that you usually enjoy will make you sick during pregnancy. So stay away from bacon and anything else that you find makes you sick until the baby is born"

Sam nodded sadly. This is going to be a long 8 months for Sam without bacon. "I have another question" I spoke up. "Yes?"

"How big is the baby right now? Like without an ultrasound, do you know what it would look like?"

"Of course. The embryo is starting to look like a tadpole. It's about .8 inches to .16 inches— the size of a BB pellet—from the top of the head to its little rump. The eyes and limb buds should also are forming"

I and Sam nodded. Wow, I can't believe Sam Puckett has a baby forming inside her, I knew she would but it's just so weird at this instant. Sam and I didn't ask any more questions so Mason continued talking. "Okay, I will need to check your blood pressure, weight, urinalysis screening—"  
"Huh?" Sam asked. "You pee in a cup" I explained. Sam scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Oh and when was the last time you've had a Pap smear?"

Sam in reply just dropped her mouth open; she probably had no idea what a Pap smear was, especially if she didn't know what a urinalysis screening was.

"Sam doesn't go to the doctor that much..." I told Mason. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, that's not the best thing to say to a doctor. "I've never had one" Sam honestly told him.

"Ah. Well then you'll need that just for cervical cancer test and to make sure your body is in shape for a baby"

"Can we do all those things here?" Sam asked.

"I can check your weight, blood pressure, and urinalysis screening here—but the Pap smear will need to be done in either a hospital or a practice. So carrying on, I have a small, plastic, cup here-," Mason said, and handed Sam one of those little plastic cups. ", so I would like you to go somewhere in private. If you need something to drink just take your time"

"Okay" Sam nodded and took the cup nervously. She left quite slowly to the bathroom. She probably had no idea a doctor had to do all this when you're pregnant.

It was rather awkward sitting on the couch waiting for Sam to pee, but Mason finally said something "So how old is she?"

"She's 16" I replied. Come on Sam...It usually doesn't take you _this _long...

"Her hips are rather small. When the baby comes it will be rather painful for her probably" Mason said. I bit my lip. That's something I'm looking forward to in 7 months… Sam came back soon with pee in the cup. "So uh, what is the purpose of this uh—"

"Urinalysis screening" I finished for her. "Yeah that"

"Well, as your body produces hormones, digests substances, and works to develop your baby, the urine excreted contains varying ingredients depending on what goes into your body and how your body uses the input. Therefore, we're making sure you're eating healthy and getting all the nutrients you need" Mason explained.

"Um, I have to eat _healthy_?" Sam asked which that was a very stupid question in my opinion.

"Of course! For a healthy baby it will need a healthy environment" Mason replied, trying not to be too sarcastic I could tell.

"I'll make sure she eats healthy" I reassured Mason. He nodded and glanced at the pee; me and Sam both scowled in disgust.

"The color is pretty much yellow with a bit of amber tint to it meaning you're not getting enough water in-take. The more water you drink, your urine's color grows lighter. But other than that, I say your body is pretty healthy" I was astonished..._Sam's_ body is healthy? Mason secured a lid on the cup and placed it in his suitcase. Ew…he was keeping it?

"Okay next… let me take your blood pressure. This is to see what your normal blood pressure is and again…making sure you're healthy and checking to make sure you don't have a highly serious condition called pre-eclampsia"

After Dr. Vera checked Sam's blood pressure he said it was the normal range for a teenage girl and we have nothing to worry about and he'll need to check her blood pressure every time we go in. He also checked Sam's weight and she did gain a little but not that much.

He left telling her to eat healthy and try to schedule an appointment for both a Pap smear and for a second check up.

"So I'm good then. It's just pain I can do nothing about…" Sam sarcastically stated when Dr. Vera left.

"Well, he gave me this paper about how make morning sickness less….uh, horrible I guess"

"That might help" Sam said, taking the paper, actually interested in words printed on paper. "Oh, and what the chizz is a Pap smear?"

"Well a PAP smear is basically to test for cervical cancer, especially of the female genital tra—"

"Uh... the female what?"

"You know…your vulva"

"The opening of my _VAGINA_?" Gee Sam quite down, we have neighbors... "Uh, pretty much" I replied quickly and awkwardly.

"Well what do they do? Does it hurt?"

"I don't know! I don't have one! But basically they do a pelvic exam which is where you take off your clothes, you put one of them cloth things on to cover your body and they feel for—"

"They _touch_ me?"

"Just listen! They feel for lumps, sores, inflammation, or other abnormalities of your external genitals and then—they insert a medal or plastic thing in your vagina"

"That's unfair! That's a violation of privacy! And when did you know so much about female examinations anyway?"

"Let's just say mom has talked to me about a lot of things..." Sam just arched her eyebrow and eventually shrugged. She looked at me and then her face had that look when she's thinking about something either extremely ugly or extremely boring "Yeah I'm looking forward to this…" she said sarcastically.

Me too…me too… it will be a fun day for the both of us.

. . . . . . .

We met with Bob and Beth and scheduled an appointment for Sam to have her pelvic exam at the practice where Dr. Vera worked.

Sam has really been acting strange here lately; she's gotten weird food cravings like a peanut butter sandwich with pickles and chocolate ice cream with bits of watermelon... stuff that should never go together.

On another Saturday, the day of her appointment with Dr. Vera actually, I made her a lovely platter of fancy fruits and veggies; trying to make her eat healthy.

She was asleep in bed all day and when I walked in she had just woke up. "Hey Sam" I smiled. "Hey, what'd you get me?" she asked as soon as she saw a plate of food.

"Just some food for my Sam" I smiled, placing the tray in her lap. "Fruits and _vegetables_? Where's my meat? I _hate_ fruits and vegetables!" All of a sudden, she came from a happy, smiling girl to a monstrous fiend. I was kind of caught off guard.

"Well... r-remember M-Mason said that"I tried to reply, stuttering, until she cut me off with more out bursts. "Do I look like I care what Mason said?"

"Uh, well, the baby…"

"The baby is _mine_ and I want meat! The baby wants meat! Give me meat! This isn't meat!" Man, she's acting like a cave man or something. The next thing I knew a flying tray of vegetables and fruits was coming at my head.

The tray hit me head-on in the forehead; knocking me down to the ground. "Sam? Why'd you throw that at me?" I said, trying to sitting up the best I could.

"Same reason I hit you with a lamp"

"Uh…you didn't hit me with…" and of course she ripped our bedside lamp right out of the wall and threw it at me. The bulb broke and a piece of glass scraped my arm. Blood was pouring out everywhere.

"Ow! Ow!" I screamed. A sharp pain came into my arm and instantly grew worse. I tried to grasp my arm to stop blood from getting on the floor but it hurt the more I touched it.

All of a sudden, coming out of her anger rage, Sam started crying very loudly. "Oh baby I'm so sorry I hurt you! I'm horrible!" she cried.

She reached out a hand to help me. I ignored her help because I wasn't sure if she would help me or hit me. The mood swings had entered.

I lifted up off the floor; making my way to the bathroom when I turned around and asked her sarcastically, knowing my chest would probably get punishment "So how's the mood swings coming?"

"I haven't had any yet actually!" Sam was still crying because she "hurt me" Wow, pregnancy really messes a girl up…

I headed downstairs and bandaged my tremendous cut Sam caused. When I was pretty sure my cut had enough pressure to stop the bleeding, Sam came downstairs. I backed up looking at her. She didn't seem so scary right now... "So, what do you want?" I asked fearfully. My guess was meat.

"You don't have to get me anything else" she shrugged, smiling.

"Sam you need to eat today"

"I already did! I ate the fruits and vegetables you gave me! Do you not believe me?" She yelled at me; her sweet smile instantly faded. She ate them? I thought she wanted meat?

"You…you ate the fruits and vegetables off the floor?"

"Yeah I decided I had to eat healthy" she shrugged.

That's what I tried to tell her... uh whatever, I just shook my head and tried to quit figuring out her irrational behavior. "Good" I replied simply.

"_Good_? So what are you trying to boss me around now?"

"No…" I think she's gone crazy, officially crazy. Does she even realize she's doing this to me?

"Good. Now come here" she said, drawing me into a startling kiss.

I wasn't really sure why she was kissing me, In the past 10 minutes she has yelled at me, bawled like a baby, ate the food she yelled over, and is now kissing me passionately. I will never understand girls. Especially pregnant girls.

She stroked my chest irresistibly over my shirt when she finished her kiss. "I love you Freddie"

"Uhm… I love you too Sam" still highly confused.

Suddenly, a car horn honked from outside. We looked out the window and Bob and Beth had their car in our driveway.

"You ready to go?" I asked her, about to give her a peck on the lips. "Go where?" she backed away from my kiss. Does she not remember? She met with Bob and Beth when we scheduled this today.

"To the doctor to get your pelvic exam…" I quickly answered.

"I'm _getting _that?" she asked angrily. "Yes…, " what is going on with her? I need to talk to Bob and Beth ", hang on baby okay?"

She actually did what I said for once and stood in the kitchen with her arms crossed. I walked outside shaking my head; things are going to be repulsive from now on. "You two ready?" Bob asked, rolling down his window.

"She's driving me crazy!" I lowered my voice, afraid she might hear me.

"Ah, mood swings?" Beth asks from the passenger seat.

"Yeah! She yells at me, she throws the food I gave her at me, she cries because she hurt me, then she eats the food, kisses me, and now she's mad because of the appointment she knew about!"

Bob and Beth's eyebrows raised; they found Sam's behavior weird too. Even though her behavior is usually weird… this is just ridiculous.

"Well you have to remember Sam's pretty unpredictable anyway. With pregnancy, she might be worse" I heard a familiar voice in the back seat speak up.

"Carly?" I asked the voice in the backseat. "Yeah, is it okay if I come?"

"Sure. Can _you _get her to come out here? Because she seems to hate me"

"Freddie. She's _your_ pregnant honey"

"Yeah well she's not so sweet right now" They all just glared at me, waiting for me to stop fussing and get her. "Okay I'll go" I sighed. Who knows what kind of mood she'll be in now.. When I entered the kitchen I saw Sam sitting at the kitchen bar with her shoes on and holding her red-checkered purse. Wow. She got ready? For me? "So uh… You ready to go?" I asked.

"Don't tell me what to do Benson" she said and gave me a purple nurple as she walked by.

"Ow Sam! Stop doing that!" I winced in pain, rubbing my nipple.

"What did you say?" She neared closer to me. I covered my chest "Nothing! I said nothing!"

"Good" Sam said, leaving the house. I was right behind her, doing as she said. She crawled in the backseat and sat beside her best friend Carly. I sighed and sat beside Sam, there was nowhere else for me to sit.

When we got to the practice where Mason worked, Bob and Beth signed us up and filled out some forms for her. 15 minutes later, which seemed like 15 years later, a middle-aged woman with a clipboard called us back there.

Bob, Beth, and Carly let me and Sam go in by ourselves. Gee thanks guys... We walk into Dr. Vera's examination room and waited on him.

Sam sat on the bed and I sat in one of the chairs available, trying to keep the farthest distance as possible. I noticed she was rubbed her feet together and twiddled her thumbs. She looked nervous. I gulped before I said this... never knowing what her outcome is.

"Baby you okay?" I asked her nervously. She shyly shook her head in reply. I carefully looked at her, she didn't seem too violent or indifferent, but very un-Samish. Sam could take on a raging bull but for some reason, every time she goes to a doctor or dentist or any place like that...she's as scared as a little girl.

I decided to go stand beside her and rub her back. "Listen baby...I know it sounds uncomfortable but it probably won't be as bad as you think it will. If it helps I'll be with you the whole time, okay?"

"You're not going to be looking down there too will you?" she glared at me.

"No...No, no, no Sam, I'll be as _far _away from seeing that as possible" She simply grinned, and then her smile faded. "You're not gonna leave me are you?"

"I promise" I replied, she smiled. "I love you" I sighed, I love seeing her normal. Or at least normal Sam.

I kissed her lightly and she grinned. I seemed to take a little of her nervousness away. Suddenly, Dr. Vera finally came in. "Hello Sam and Freddie, this won't take long at all. I'll need you to take your pants and undergarments off, and then cover yourself with this," he handed Sam the thin piece of hospital cloth he then looked at me ", is your boyfriend staying?"

"Yes and he's not leaving" Sam replied as her voice slowly started to crack up.

Mason nodded. "Al...Right then, you can walk behind those curtains and change" Sam walked behind the curtains in the room and closed them.

"Is she having mood swings today?" Mason asked me in a low voice.

"Yeah, and she's nervous too" Mason nodded in understanding and then wrote something down on a clipboard.

Sam entered wearing the hospital cloth wrapped around her legs; she looked at me with nervous eyes and sat on the bed again.

"First, I'm going to insert a speculum into your vagina, to allow access to the cervix" Mason told Sam as he grabbed a speculum from the counter.

Sam nodded then said "Stand behind my head Freddie" I quickly obeyed. Sam lied down on the bed and placed her feet in the places provided. She began to lay her head back on a little pillow as Mason took his spectrum and carefully inserted it into her.

I saw Sam scrunch her face in a weird expression. "Does it hurt?" I asked her out of curiosity. "No, it's just uncomfortable" she sighed uneasily.

"Have you been sexually active?" the doctor asked.

Her eyes grew wide and looked at me. "Not until a few months ago" I replied for her.

"Okay, this shouldn't hurt but the more tense you are it probably will so just try to relax, okay?" Mason grabbed another device which, knowing from my talk with mom, looked like an Aylesbury spatula.

I told her to close her eyes and I tried to distract her from what was happening; filling her head with thoughts of ham and fried chicken.

I saw Mason bend down and move his arm forward. I was guessing he was inserting the Aylesbury spatula inside her.

She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed my hand, squeezing it hard.

Before Sam and I knew it, Dr. Vera was finished and collecting the cells he just obtained.

Before we left the patient's room, he said he'd call with the results possibly this evening or tomorrow.

"Now was that so bad?" I asked Sam. She looked at me irritated.

"Listen Benson, _I'm_ the one who's going through all this. I'm _carrying_ our baby, I can't eat foods I like, I have to eat healthy, I never have any energy, and I'm cramping and throwing up and there's nothing I can do about it! And it's just going to get worse! Soon enough, I'll be in a hospital with people sticking shots in me and a huge baby head coming out of me!"

"Well...I..." I stammered. I know Sam is going through a lot…too much to imagine, and I know she has mood swings, but does she have to yell about it to me? In a public place?

"And what happens to you? Nothing! All you did was come in, do your thing, and I'm left with everything else!"

"Sam don't you dare go there, we were drunk! And you told me you want the baby! What do you not want our baby anymore?" I asked her in utter shock. She just sighed and looked away from me "I don't know" she replied.

"You don't _know_? Bob and Beth _gave_ us a house and anything else we need and you just want to walk away from that?"

"Shut up Freddie! I'm going through hell and all you do is just say "everything's going to be okay" you can't ever experience this pain! "

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Not get me pregnant" she said, walking away. The nurses walking down the hall looked at me guilty; I just nodded my head uncomfortably and tried to follow Sam in the direction she left.

I knocked on every room in the hallway that she ran down, and the room's were either empty or people replied back saying "No Sam here"

I came back to where I started and eventually walked my way to the waiting room.

Bob, Beth, and Carly were still there. Where in the world is Sam? The three went up to me asking where Sam was. "You know as much as I do" I told them.

"What did you do Freddie?" asked Carly. "I don't know! We left the room and Sam started yelling at me about how she goes through everything with the pregnancy and I do nothing and…"

"Well that's not your fault, it's Mother Nature" Beth shrugged. "Yeah I know! She then blamed it on me and said she doesn't know about the baby anymore"

"Oh no…well we have to find her!" Carly said. "I looked for her everywhere"

"You haven't looked everywhere" Carly shook her head. We went to the Groovy Smoothie, Robin's Weiner's, Build-A-Bra; I swear we went to every place in Seattle. We even went to my old apartment, Carly's apartment, and even Sam's house. She was nowhere to be found.

"What are we going to do?" I asked hopelessly; to no one in particular and then Bob spoke up. "Is there any place we have not been to that Sam might be?"

"Wait, I think I may know" Before me and Sam moved into our house and before she was pregnant, there was always a place we went to; to "get away from the world" we always said.

It was Seattle Park. It's a beautiful park, and it seems so peaceful.

There's one little place in the park that Sam and I call "ours" it's hard to get to.

First you have to go in the wooded area of the park that no one cares to go into, and past some barbed wire, and then there's this little creek; surrounded by rocks and trees. It's still on the park's land but it's so far away from the actual park, no one ever goes there.

Being the exploring dare devil Sam is, she found the place herself.

I told Bob and Beth to drop me off at the wooded area and I left the car. It was still Sam and I's place, even if we are fighting and our relationship and child may have no chance, it's still Sam and I's place, and no one should know about it.

When I got to the creek, much to surprise, Sam was there. She was sitting on her boulder. By the creek are two large boulders, we both have claimed "our boulder"

She must have heard my shoes against the leaves and pinecones, because she quickly turned around and her face relaxed when she saw me. She was probably glad it was me and not somebody else who found our spot.

Unexpectedly, Sam didn't run away again. She was just sitting; looking at me. "Hey" I calmly said as I sat on my boulder. "I'm sorry" I began to apologize. I figured the best way to make up from a fight was to just apologize, even if you don't know what you're apologizing about.

"Freddie don't—I was…very upset for some reason"

"Mood swings?"

"No, " she rolled her eyes "; this pregnancy is very overwhelming to me"

"I know that"

"Please…let me talk" Sam said. I nodded. "You have no idea what I'm going through, I've always thought that when I would be pregnant then my mom would be there helping me, and I'd be married, and I wouldn't feel humiliated. But I'm not. I guess I just—can't really believe I'm pregnant" I waited to see if she was finished, she didn't say anything so I assumed she was.

"Sam we knew you we're pregnant from day 1"

"I know…But I feel like I'm all grown-up now"

"That could never happen" I grinned. Sam just laughed. "I'm going to be a mom, a mother. This child is growing inside of me as we speak and…it's just so unreal. And in 7 months…we'll have a baby. And we'll be parents"

I nodded. She had a point; I was just focusing on the pregnancy… I didn't even think about all the new troubles we'll have when the baby comes. "And my biggest thing is…I don't think I'm going to be a good mother"

"Aw come on don't say that"

"Freddie…I know I'm not. I'm sloppy, lazy, greedy, unappreciative…"

"Sam listen…I know you seem horrible now…no offense…but when this baby is born—and when the doctor hands this fragile, tiny, new-born baby to you—and tells you this is your child…I think you'll feel a little different"

Tears came to Sam's eyes as she heard what I just said. She scooted closer to me "I love this baby and I love you Freddie, and through all these months… make me remember that. I don't want to give this up. Promise?"

"I promise baby" I replied. Sam teasingly inched her face closer to mine, she smiled as her lips was less than an inch apart, so close I could open and close my lips and I'd be kissing her. So that's what I did. Our mouth's were both open and I placed my hands on her back and kissed her softly. "Come on Sam, let's go home"

_UPDATE: 10 reviews on this chapter until I post chapter 8! So please review and I will hurry up on the next chapter!;) _


	10. Chapter 9: Month 3 Burning Sensation

© I DO NOT OWN iCARLY ALL PROPERTY GOES TO DAN SCHNEIDER, NICKELODEON, AND ANY OTHER RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! It really means a lot! But this chapter would have been REALLY HUGE if I didn't cut it in ½ but the next chapter will have LOTS of lemon so please read and review this chapter. 10 more reviews for 2__nd__ part of this chapter. So the more reviews I get, the faster I will upload! So PLEASE REVIEW. Enjoy(:_

~~Chapter Nine : Month 3/Burning Sensation

Sam's morning sickness has really died down this month. It's kind of strange; her morning sickness was only here for one month and now she doesn't really have it anymore, but Mason said every woman is different with their pregnancy. Especially Sam. Sam's middle name is different; she's not like other girls.

I was on my lunch break at "Office Do Well" one day, so I thought I'd come by and surprise my Princess Puckett. Sam was working the hour I was on lunch break, so I personally asked the woman who seated me, to be seated at one of Sam Puckett's tables. She smiled and seated me to my table, assuming I was Sam's boyfriend.

As I looked down at the menu, I saw Sam out of the corner of my eye; running here and there with food for customers. I tried to keep my cool and look like your average customer, and finally, Sam came to my table.

"Freddison?" she asked. I then looked from my menu and straight into her blue eyes.

She looked adorable in her little uniform. She was wearing a designed T-shirt that had her name in-printed and the restaurant's logo on the back, with a matching skirt and an apron. Her short skirt showed a very large amount of her soft, white legs. She looked amazingly hot.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me with an instant smile across her face.

"Just like everyone else, I'm having lunch" I casually shrugged. She just shook her head at my reply, believing that I came more than just for lunch.

"So what do you want?" she asked with her pen and pad ready.

"I think I'll have the Beef Stew with a side order of baked potato, baby carrots and cole slaw"

"Corn bread or biscuits?" Sam asked as she jotted down my order.

"Surprise me" I smirked. Sam knew I loved biscuits so she probably wrote that down.

"Okay, I'll be back with your food Freddie," she paused and looked at me for a split second. She bit her lip with a smile; I know that smile anywhere…that's Sam Puckett's devious "I'm-gonna-get-my-way" smile.

She leaned over the table; inches away from my face and said ", and just because you're one of my favorite customers…" Sam parted her lips and enclosed them around mine.

I definitely kissed her back. I was a little surprised that she would kiss me like this at her work place, but I definitely kissed her back. Her lips had an intimate feeling on mine as she slowly broke apart from me.

"Hey let me get some of that over here!" I heard some sicko yell across the room.

Sam just rolled her eyes; the usual Sam she would jump on top of the table and slap his face…but Sam wanted to keep her job and her baby. She walked away with a cute little grin while I waited for my food.

. . . .

After work, one of my friends from "Office Do Well" dropped me off at Sam and I's house; I waved good-bye to him as I walked up our driveway and knocked on the front door.

"Who is it?" I hear Sam yell noisily.

"It's me baby!" I reply. I suddenly hear footsteps.

Her face was glowing with happiness. The whole time I've seen Sam today she hasn't complained once, shouldn't she miserable since she's pregnant? Before I could get my foot in our hallway, she greeted me with a short, sweet, kiss; she sure is "kissy" today… Not that I don't mind, I enjoy her kisses.

She went from tired, throwing up, mood swings, and complaining to all of a sudden happiness and she seems so… unusually attracted to me… I shook my head trying to rationalize Sam's abnormal behavior.

"Mmmm delicious" I compliment her mouth-watering kiss. "Why thanks Fredduccini," she replied with one of her accents. ", nice running into you today at work" Sam winked and stepped aside, finally letting me into our house.

"My pleasure" I grinned, closing the front door behind me. Sam swiftly walked to our den and reclined herself on the couch.

"How's pregnancy going today?" I asked her as I followed her in our den. "Really weird"

"How weird?" I sat in a rocking chair, beside the couch she was lying on.

"Well it's uh… it's my…my upper-body area" Sam motioned from her chest up.

"Oh…is it your breasts?" Sam nodded uncomfortably, even though we have had sex she probably feels awkward talking about places that we touched and kissed during that drunken time. But for me, it's not like we're talking about pleasurable, sexual things, just pregnancy related pains that I should know about, since this is my baby and my Sam.

"Baby, that's normal. You're breasts is making room for all the milk that's going to be coming in and getting prepared for when the baby comes" I remembered everything my mom lectured me for almost a week.

"Yeah I think my bra is getting too tight" Sam reached behind her back and under her shirt, trying to adjust her bra.

"Well that's also normal, a good bra to have during pregnancy is a cotton bra because your nipples will be very tender and the cotton is soft so it's a feel good kind of bra instead of rough fabric. I can go get you one tomorrow" Sam just looked at me in shock, surprised I know so much about a woman's body and different bras. She just shrugged and said "Uh…I think I can get my own bra Fredwad"

"Yeah but you're not working tomorrow and I am; I'll already be in town just and it's just one more thing I can do. Besides, I want to help you" I reached out my hands, wanting to hold hers.

Instead of holding my hands she smiled a lustful smile and said "I know another way you can help me"

One of my eyebrows rose. What could Sam Puckett possibly be thinking now? "What?" I asked.

"Could you uh…massage my breasts?" Huh, that's weird. She feels uncomfortable talking about her breasts, but yet she wants me to massage them? "It's not going to hurt you is it?"

"No, a lady who works with me is pregnant too and her husband massages hers. Just make sure you don't put too much pressure on them" Man, how could I say no to that? We're not doing anything sexual, just pain release from Mother Nature's pregnancy "gifts"

"…Okay sure. Are you positive you want me to do this?" I said as I kneeled beside the couch on the floor.

"Freddie it's not like we're having sex" Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, but you'll be half naked in-front of me"

"Here…let's make it even" Sam smiled and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and then pulled it over my head.

"Now…un-dress me Benson" Sam lifted her arms up; signaling me to take her shirt off. I grinned and instantly took her shirt and bra off. Under her bra laid two, very large, bulging, breasts. I don't remember her breasts being this huge…"Whoa…" my mouth hang open.

"What's wrong?"

"Their huge!"

"I know— now stop drooling" I just shook my head smiling at her over-confidence in her-self.

I massaged each of her breasts with two of my fingers from each hand. I massaged very carefully, careful not to hurt them.

After a few moments of massaging her breasts, she hung her head back in pleasure and moaned. My eyes grew wide watching her; she wasn't getting turned on by this is she? Hopefully not. I don't want this to turn into a frisky fiasco.

"Freddie…" she moaned my name as her nipples grew erect. I tried not to stare or drool, not that she'd notice anyhow.

"Um…am I massaging too hard?" I asked her, trying to change her mood.

"Oh no…its perfect…keep on. Don't stop"

My "off-subject" question didn't really help the situation; actually I think it made it worse more than anything.

All of a sudden, in the midst of Sam's "orgasm" I guess you call it— I heard a knock on our front door. Sam jumped out of her state of arousment and looked at me curiously.

"Sam? Freddie?" I heard a familiar voice outside, it sounded like Carly's.

Oh my God! Carly! If she sees me doing this Sam we'll never hear the end of it! I nervously throw Sam her bra and shirt to put on as I quickly slipped on my shirt before answering the door. When I opened the door I saw Carly standing there, holding a big, brown-paper bag.

"Hey Freddie," she smiled ", where's Sam?"

"I think she's on the couch" I replied nervously, still trying to be normal after majorly turning Sam on.

Carly and I entered the living room where Sam sat down normally, as if nothing went on between us a split second ago.

"Hey I got you guys some stuff. Bob and Beth went grocery shopping but they both we're busy today and couldn't bring the stuff themselves so here you go—and I bought a book for Sam" Carly excitedly said.

"Carls… out off all the things to buy me, why a book?" Sam whined.

"Well it's something I _hope_ you read…the title is "My Baby and Me", Carly handed Sam a book with a black cover and a picture of a baby forming on the front. Sam took the book and started reading the back cover.

"It has everything a first-time mom should know about pregnancy and even when the baby comes" Carly added. I was interested in that too, maybe I can read it if I get a free moment.

"Hey that's pretty good. Thanks Carls" Sam looked up to smile at her best friend, and then she looked back down at the back cover. "Happy to" Carly giggled cheerfully.

"See Sam, books are for better use than drowning down the toilet" I smirked jokingly. Sam just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Um, one of you might want to attend to the groceries, there's some frozen stuff" Carly said.

"Okay I'll do it!" Sam instantly offered, putting the book down on the coffee table and taking the bag of groceries from Carly. When Sam ran in our kitchen I decided it was a perfect time to ask Carly something about Sam.

"Hey, what's Sam's bra size?" I asked Carly, lowering my voice.

Carly gave me a curious, confused, look and then asked me "Why…?"

"I want to get her a cotton bra tomorrow. I'm working and she's not and…her breasts are getting a lot bigger" I tried to describe.

"Oh…Ok…well I don't know actually" Carly shrugged. "Ham!" Carly and I heard Sam shriek from the kitchen.

"She found the ham" Carly smiled. I just laughed, I know what Sam wants for dinner tonight...

"Just look in her dresser when she's busy taking a shower or something. Anyway…Spencer's making a new sculptor and someone's paying him a lot so we're gonna go celebrate"

I was lost when I heard the word "Spencer's making a new sculptor" we only go over to shoot iCarly webisodes and then go home so I can tend to Sam or go to bed because we have work early in the morning.

I remember when we used to go over all the time, un-invited, and how Spencer would always be up to something bizarre or making a sculptor and how we always used to celebrate things like this with the Shay's.

That was before Sam and I got drunk, pregnant, and now have adult responsibilities too.

"I miss you guys. I remember when we used to hang out together all the time…after the baby is born and when we go back to school…I promise we can do all the things we used to do" I hopefully said to Carly.

"Hey we still have iCarly tomorrow night" Carly perked up.

"Oh yeah…" I remembered.

"Can we have one last rehearsal tonight? I know that we all feel good about the show but…just for old times' sake? " Carly asked.

"…Sure. We'd love to" I replied. "Well, gotta go celebrate. See ya Freddie, by Sam!" Carly said as she left.

"Bye Carls!" Sam yelled from the kitchen.

I went in the kitchen and saw a fried chicken leg in her mouth. "Babe, don't ruin your supper" I told her, taking the chicken leg out. She just snickered and kissed me. I could taste the greasy, meaty taste on her lips "Mmmm…fried chicken" I joked.

"You know it" Sam laughed.

"Hey Carly wants us to have rehearsal for iCarly tonight and don't forget about your appointment with Dr. Vera tomorrow"

"Oh yeah... but okay sure"

. . . . . . .

After supper, Carly texted Sam and said now would be a good time to rehearse so I called up one of my friends and he dropped us off. I hate being dragged around everywhere. Our house is a long ways to walk from Bushwell Plaza so we always have to call someone to pick us up.

When Sam and I stepped into Carly's apartment to do a fun rehearsal and hang out, we felt ourselves again. Usually we rush up-stairs or in the elevator and never pay attention to anything in the room.

There was Spencer's Japanese lamp, the bottle bot, a few seasons of "Girly Cow" on the coffee table. It was just like old times! I felt like nothing changed.

Spencer's still spastic and goofy, and Carly's still Carly. It was really great for us to hang out with friends and just have a fun time. Forget about work…forget about breast pains, headaches, and a baby on the way…forget that we're 16 and taking on the world together. We have friends, and they'll always be there for us. So no matter what changes Sam and I go through, we always will have our friends that stick together like glue.

"So what are we going to do about iCarly? I know I'm not really showing yet but I'm going to soon"

Sam spoke up when we were sitting in Carly's room listening to some music and just hanging out, talking after rehearsal.

"Well we can't tell them…that's a really bad example for all the little kids watching the show" I spoke up. I hate hiding things from our fans but this is one thing that our 100, 1000's of fans can never know about.

"Ya think Benson?" Sam sarcastically said. I wasn't offended, I actually liked Sam's abrasive remarks; it reminded me of a simpler time before all of this started happening.

"Guys listen…we'll just say we need to cancel iCarly for a while. Just for…uh…" Carly looked at Sam. "6 months" Sam and I both said simultaneously.

"Yeah that's not too bad…" Carly shrugged sadly. I could tell she was sad that iCarly was ending for 6 months, iCarly is really the only thing Carly has and she loves it more than anything. She was sad more than any of us.

"Look we'll have a big thing when we start iCarly back. We'll have loads of time to think of funny skits, fans can send in videos and we'll have a top 10 countdown…" I tried to lift Carly's spirits up. She smiled "Yeah…"

"But what do we say? Hey iCarly's gone for 6 months…see ya?" asked Sam.

"Well just say we need to take a little break due to…private matters. I'm sure our fans can respect that we have our own issues we can't blab to the world" Carly stated. Sam shrugged and lifted her eyebrows. That's Sam's way of agreeing. "Then it's settled" Sam added.

. . . . . . .

After work the next day and picking Sam up a cotton bra, Bob and Beth swung by our house and picked Sam and I up for her 2nd appointment with Dr. Vera. We walked in the practice together and waited for our appointment. When we were called in the patient's room and Dr. Vera entered, he had Sam doing the usual things: pee in a cup, take her blood pressure, check her weight, and ask her different pregnancy questions.

The appointment went very well and he said that Sam and both the baby was doing great. That always takes a lot off my stressful mind to hear that.

That night when I went to bed, I woke up around 1 or 2 in the morning to the feeling of Sam's hands all over my body. I assumed that I was dreaming until I noticed this was my bedroom, my bed, and my house. Her body was covering half of mine, and she stroked my chest temptingly, which I didn't have a problem with, but then she lowered her hands past my stomach and started to play with me.

I gasped in utter shock and pleasure. I groaned and almost tried to pull a move on Sam but I stopped myself and tried to move her off of me, but she was stuck to me like a heavy boulder. After minutes of exasperating pushing, I eventually gave up and just let her do as she wished, she eventually got tired and we both fell asleep.

I woke up that morning to the sound of my lovely alarm clock. I looked down at myself. There are no hands on me, I looked to the left—Sam wasn't there. She must be at work already. Okay, what happened last night? I moved my fingers through my hair.

What is with her here recently…? She's very "kissy", she wanted me to touch her breasts, and then she played with my testicles last night. Sam is usually already too confusing but there should be some sort of explanation for this behavior. Maybe I can ask her when I come home today.

. . . . .

It was a very long day, re-stocking supplies and working in different areas of the store. I never stopped thinking about Sam for a second. Summer is just around the corner and I know we'll get lots of business then. In fact, summer is so near today was one of the biggest heat waves Seattle has got. I was worried about how Sam was taking it at home, but finally I was knocking at our front door when my long day was over.

"It's open!" she yelled from inside.

I entered, kicking off my shoes and placing the mail on the kitchen counter. Phew, it's hot in here! I need to hurry and go up-stairs to our bedroom and change into something light! But before I do that, I need to check on Sam. "Where are you babe?" I yelled throughout the house from the kitchen.

"Living room!" I started shuffling through junk, magazines, store sales, and 1 or 2 bills as I entered the living room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a full head of blond curls from the top of our couch. I decided to sit down the mail on the coffee table before changing. I walked over to the couch and spotted Sam. She was wearing a white camisole and black overly-short shorts. Wow, she looked smoking hot.

I couldn't blame her; it's pretty hot in here… But I couldn't help but stare at her perfectly shaped body; her bulging breasts due to pregnancy and her tight butt and toned legs seen very noticeable by her pants choice.

I shook my head… Bad thoughts lead to bad actions Freddie.

"Hey baby" she turned her head and motioned for me to come to her. I quickly obeyed and in reply, she grabbed my shirt collar, kissing me rather forcefully and strong. Her lips were tight around mine and her nails almost ripped a hole in my borrowed shirt. She finally let go of my lips and I breathed heavily.

"What is up with that Sam? Listen, we need to talk" I said, remembering her behavior last night. She completely ignored what I said by saying "You want to do something fun and erotic?"

"Uh, erotic?" I asked as I sat beside her on the couch. I know exactly what she wants using that word. There is no way I am having sex. Again. Does she even know how risky it is?

"You look so hot" she said, placing her hands on the sides of my neck, kissing my bottom lip.

"Sam, listen to me. We need to talk …and I'm—I'm sweating Sam…" I tried to tell her, even though it wasn't working.

"Even when you're sweating your smoking hot and gorgeous" she kissed me again, not forcefully this time but quite addictive. Mmmm… her kiss was so good. Her lips wrapped around mine as we picked up the pace of our kissing and it turned more hungry than slow and sweet. I knew this had to end. I need to talk to her, even though this is so tempting. I finally got the nerve to push Sam off.

"What was that for?" she yelled. "Listen… I need to talk to you" she rolled her eyes. "Fine"

"Why do you want to…do…this?" I tried looking for the right words. She just looked at me confused and slightly annoyed. So I explained further. "Last night you started touching me…and, just now you want something 'erotic' and I think I know what that means"

She just rolled her eyes and then looked at me with a hungry look. "Come on, Freddie. I need you" she said exasperated. She needs me? Right now? No way! Is she crazy?

"Huh?" I said at a loss for words.

"You are so hot" she crawled closer to me like a frisky tiger ready to pounce. I started getting nervous and I swallowed hard. "Sam, I – I don't—" she then just looked at me and shook her head. "Don't you want to have sex with me?" she moved back.

"What? Why?" There's no way I'm having sex again. Not that I didn't enjoy it…but it's nothing to be proud of.

"Fine…'make love'" Sam said quoting with her fingers. I sighed at her remark and tried to explain our situation here. "Sam. Sex is—"

"I know what sex is! We've done it before! How do you think I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah I know! And it's going to happen again if you don't calm your hormonal out-of-controlness!"

"Don't you know anything about pregnancy? If you have sex while you're pregnant you can't get re-pregnant!"

"And how do you—"

"I looked it up on the internet" Sam quickly replied. I just sat there with nothing to say. Whatever I said in defense seemed to not move her. I know it's a good feeling… and we don't have to worry about anything like pregnancy or guilt. We've already been there, well currently there now. What do I have to lose? It's Sam. She's hot, she has a desire for me …do I have to think of anymore reasons?

"Okay Sam, but if we're going to do this we're going to do it right. Meet me in our bedroom 8:30 PM" I mischievously grinned as I finally gave in. She grinned lustfully back.

So at 8:30 that night—I went all out.

I dimmed the lights in our bedroom, I lit candles everywhere, I poured rose petals on our enormous bed, and I played soft, slow, music. I was also wearing a tux and some very expensive cologne Bob let me borrow. The room was ready; I looked around and felt like I was in a fantasy. I checked the time on the clock. 8: 29 PM.

Man, I felt nervous. I don't know why, I've done this before. I was drunk, but I've done this before. My hands started to sweat while I waited for Sam. You can't back down now Freddie, the bedroom is all decked out in a sexual atmosphere. In the midst of my nervous breakdown, the door opened and Sam appeared in some very revealing lingerie.

Wow she's hot and beautiful. This is so worth it. I know it is, just looking at her… I know it's worth it. I gave her a crooked grin and a huge beam swept across her face when she saw how I transformed our bedroom.

"Wow Freddie…" is all she could say.

"Come here, Sam" I motioned for her.

She walked closer and I placed my hands on her hips, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we danced slowly to the music. She came closer to me and I could feel her breath in the dark as her lips barely touched mine.

I wrapped my lips around hers and got lost in her taste. She picked up the pace and moved her lips faster and deeper. I kissed her top lip repeatedly, making her release an enjoyable sigh.

After the song finished, another slow, soft song started to play. I placed one arm under her neck and one around her hips. I picked her up in a groom-carrying-bride way and placed her softly on top of the rose petals covering our bed.

She looked amazingly hot wearing that lingerie in-front of me, but amazingly beautiful as she lay so peacefully and happily on the rose petals. I took off my tux jacket and hung it over the bed post. I positioned my body over hers; I could tell she was trying to restrain herself from taking off all my clothes and screwing my brains out. But I wanted to do this right; I didn't want to have sex with Sam. I wanted to make love to Sam.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hello readers,

I am so sorry for the late reply. I will try to update Crazy Like Love, Rain Is A Good Thing. A Seddie Story, iRegret, and iHave You. Life is crazy with my new job, my studies, and boyfriend. I'm writing down plots for the next chapters and will try to update as soon as possible. So in case you haven't read any of the stories I listed, or any of my one shots... please read them! I will update them all ASAP. Talk with you all soon!:)

~Krysta(seddielove101)


End file.
